


Natural Disaster

by greenwhitebobo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: [Fortsetzung zu 'Multiple Vortex']Nach dem Beinahe-Aus nimmt sich die Band erst mal eine Auszeit. Als die Jungs schließlich für die Arbeit an einem neuen Album wieder zusammenkommen, kommen sich auch Shannon und Tomo wieder näher – leider ohne Jareds Wissen, der in der Zwischenzeit schon eine Exfreundin des Drummers auf die Bildfläche geholt hat. Ist die Beziehung zwischen Shannon und Tomo diesmal stark genug, oder gerät erneut alles ins Wanken?
Relationships: Shannon Leto/Original Character(s), Shannon Leto/Tomo Milicevic





	1. Disclaimer, Vorwort + Prolog

**Title:** Natural Disaster  
 **Author** : GreenWhiteBobo  
 **Beta:** [Freddo](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Freddo)  
 **Rating:** P18-Slash  
 **Pairing(s):** Shannon x Tomo / Shannon x OFC  
 **Summary:** [Fortsetzung zu 'Multiple Vortex']  
Nach dem Beinahe-Aus nimmt sich die Band erst mal eine Auszeit. Als die Jungs schließlich für die Arbeit an einem neuen Album wieder zusammenkommen, kommen sich auch Shannon und Tomo wieder näher – leider ohne Jareds Wissen, der in der Zwischenzeit schon eine Exfreundin des Drummers auf die Bildfläche geholt hat. Ist die Beziehung zwischen Shannon und Tomo diesmal stark genug, oder gerät erneut alles ins Wanken?  
 **Warning(s):** Slash, Drama  
 **Disclaimer:** Bis auf die Rahmenbedingungen ist alles meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen. These are the lies I have created. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, reich werde ich nur an Erfahrung.  
 **Cover** : <https://i.imgur.com/GG4dBqi.png>  
  
  
**Vorwort:**  
  
And the story goes ooooon  
  
Moin in die Runde und willkommen zu der lange überfälligen Fortsetzung zu Multiple Vortex! Wie schrieb ich so schön beim letzten Mal im Vorwort?  
  
Was die Entstehung angeht, lässt die sich eigentlich recht gut mit einem einfachen Zitat von Dr. phil. Manfred Hinrich zusammenfassen:  
  
"Bleistift, Radiergummi, Papierkorb – die Dreifaltigkeit des Schreibens."  
  
Auf Deutsch: es hat eine Weile gedauert.  
  
Und diesmal sogar noch länger. Fast 9,5 Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem ich den Epilog von MV hochgeladen habe. Was aber wahrscheinlich auch daran liegt, dass ich eigentlich keine MARS-FFs mehr posten wollte. Aber, da ich ein inkonsequenter Knippkopp bin, bin ich jetzt hier. Und poste.  
  
Da die Fortsetzung im Jahr 2012 nahezu nahtlos an MV anknüpft, sind die aktuelleren realen Ereignisse rund um die Band nicht von Belang. Wahrscheinlich ist die Lektüre des ersten Teils nicht zwingend notwendig, sie hilft allerdings mit Sicherheit, um ein paar Zusammenhänge besser zu verstehen. Ihr findet die Story hier:  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117031/chapters/66217165>

 **EDIT! Nachdem sich nicht mal meine liebe damalige Beta krokomaus so wirklich an den Inhalt von Multiple Vortex erinnern kann, ist es vielleicht doch besser, ihr gebt euch Teil 1, bevor ihr euch mit Natural Disaster befasst XD  
**  
Zur Zeit schreibe ich an Kapitel 14. Wie viele es noch werden, kann ich Stand jetzt (31.01.2021) noch nicht sagen. Dieser Tage springen Plotbunnies quer durchs ganze Haus und füttern mich mit den verrücktesten Ideen. Wenn meine Muse mir hold bleibt, kann ich brav jede Woche ein Update posten. Die Daumen sind gedrückt.  
Des weiteren gilt wie immer: Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen betätigen Sie bitte den Reviewbutton und schlagen Sie nicht die Autorin. Für Folgeschäden wird keine Haftung übernommen.  
  
Nun aber genug blabla. Viel Spaß.  
  
  
Für krokomaus. Wie immer.  
  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
"Ich bin schwanger."  
  
Erst Schweigen. Dann: "Willst du mich verarschen?!"  
  
Es wäre gelogen, wenn Jane gesagt hätte, dass sie mit einer solchen Reaktion nicht gerechnet hätte. Trotzdem: als würde sie darüber Witze machen. Ihre Antwort auf seine Frage war daher angefressenes Schweigen.  
  
"Hast du einen Test gemacht?"  
  
Sie lachte freudlos auf. "Nein, habe ich nicht. Eine Fee ist gestern Nacht zu mir ins Zimmer geflogen und hat es mir geflüstert. Danach kam ein Kobold in mein Bett geklettert und hat grinsend meinen Bauch gestreichelt. Natürlich habe ich einen Test gemacht, du Idiot. Sogar zwei."  
  
"Fuck." Endlich sprach er mal aus, was ihr schon seit fast einem Tag permanent durch den Kopf ging. "Hast du es deinen Eltern schon gesagt?"  
  
Janes Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck; sie schüttelte beinahe panisch den Kopf. Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass sie dieses Gespräch dann gar nicht mehr hätten führen können, weil ihr Vater ihn schon längst einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hätte.  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir es nicht behalten können."  
  
Wusste sie das tatsächlich? Immerhin schien es für ihn sonnenklar zu sein. Und er dachte schon weiter als sie. "Warum nicht?"  
  
"Jane…", er seufzte, "…jetzt denk doch mal an dein Studium. Du bist viel zu klug und zu talentiert, um dir das durch so was zu versauen." Das war sie tatsächlich, auch wenn sein Versuch, sie davon zu überzeugen, alles andere als überzeugend klang.  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ihre Unterlippe schob sich beinahe wie von selbst zu einem trotzigen Schmollen nach vorn. "Dieses 'so was' ist ein Lebewesen. Ein Mensch. Und so wie du sprichst, hört es sich an, wie ein lebloses Ding. Denkst du, nur weil du derjenige bist, der mir das Baby verpasst hat, darfst du darüber entscheiden, was mit ihm passiert?"  
  
"Dazu gehören meines Wissens immer noch zwei. Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren? Du hast doch gesagt, du nimmst die Pille, verdammt!"  
  
"Tu ich auch. Es muss nach der Geburtstagsparty deines Bruders passiert sein. Ich muss sie wieder ausgekotzt haben."  
  
"Oh. _Die_ Nacht…", auf seinen Lippen zeichnete sich ein zweideutiges Grinsen ab, als er anscheinend in Erinnerungen schwelgte. Sie hatten während der Party gemeinsam was geraucht, nur war die Wirkung dieses Mal ein wenig heftiger gewesen als sonst und sie waren danach irgendwie in anderen Sphären geschwebt.  
  
"Findest du das witzig?"  
  
Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, als er wie sie seinen Blick stur geradeaus auf die unruhige See unter ihnen richtete. Es war windig und kalt, der Himmel schimmerte an diesem Tag in den unterschiedlichsten Grau-Tönen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Jane für das Treffen absichtlich die Bank am Pier ausgesucht.  
  
Hier hatten sie sich im Frühjahr kennen gelernt, als sie ein Bild vom Strand malen wollte und er ihr angeboten hatte, die Pinsel zu halten, damit sie nicht immer wieder vom Wind weggeweht wurden. Es war warm gewesen und sonnig, der Himmel hatte in einem so strahlenden Blau gestrahlt, dass er regelrechte Menschenmassen an den Strand und an den Pier gelockt hatte. Und trotzdem war sie ihm zwischen all diesen Menschen sofort aufgefallen, als sie dort, komplette in ihre Arbeit vertieft, vor ihrer Staffelei gesessen hatte. Sie hatte ausgesehen, als hätte sie alles um sich herum vergessen.  
  
Hier hatte er sie zum ersten Mal geküsst. Sie schmeckte nach dem Himbeereis, das er ihr zuvor gekauft hatte und von dem etwas auf das Shirt getropft war, in dem sie einfach unglaublich aussah.  
  
Hier hatte sie ihm vor vier Wochen gestanden, dass sie gerne aus dem Wohnheim auf dem Campus aus- und mit ihm zusammenziehen wollte und er hatte nichts erwidert, sie stattdessen einfach geküsst. Danach waren sie Hand in Hand vom Pier geschlendert und hatten sich auf den Weg zur der Geburtstagsparty gemacht.  
  
"Dein Vater wird mich umbringen. Ganz langsam, damit er auch lange was davon hat. Und dann wird er mich als Festbraten zu Chanukka servieren."  
  
"Wir hatten gerade erst Chanukka."  
  
"Na und? Deine Eltern haben eine große Tiefkühltruhe."  
  
"Hör auf damit, das ist nicht witzig!", empörte Jane sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Das weiß ich, verdammt. Denkst du, ich will auf eurem Esstisch landen?", er merkte selbst, dass er zu weit gegangen war; dafür hatte er sowieso ein Talent. Wie weit es tatsächlich war, wurde ihm allerdings erst klar, als er die schimmernden Tränen in Janes Augen entdeckte. Seufzend legte er beide Arme um sie und zog sie ein Stück näher zu sich. "Tut mir Leid. Ich hab bloß keine Ahnung, was wir jetzt machen sollen..."  
  
"Ich doch auch nicht. Und du willst das Kind nicht."  
  
"Du denn?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber das Studium könnte ich auch später fortsetzen…", überlegte Jane laut und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke die Tränen aus den Augen.  
  
"Aber wenn das mit unserer Musik was wird, dann bin ich so gut wie immer weg."  
  
Das war es also. Ihr Studium spielte nur eine Nebenrolle für ihn, seine Musik – falls man den Krach, den sein Bruder und er fabrizierten, überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte – war der Hauptgrund dafür, dass er das Kind nicht wollte. Jane wich ein Stück zurück und schaute ihn eindringlich an. "Ihr seid meilenweit davon entfernt, irgendwas Brauchbares aufzunehmen. Woher willst du wissen, ob überhaupt jemals was daraus wird?" Wahrscheinlich hatten ihre Eltern Recht gehabt, als sie meinten, dass er irgendwo in einer Traumwelt fernab der Realität lebte und niemals ein Bein auf den Boden kriegen würde, wenn er so weitermachte.  
  
"Wie schön, dass du so sehr an mich glaubst. Und jetzt sag mir noch mal, wieso ich ein Kind mit dem Mädchen bekommen sollte, das mich für eine komplette Niete hält?!", okay, er nahm alles zurück, was er vorhin über das Zu weit Gehen gedacht hatte. Jetzt war er definitiv zu weit gegangen.  
  
Offensichtlich sah Jane das genauso, denn das nächste, was er spürte, war wie sie seine Arme von sich schob und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste, bevor sie mit den Worten "Fick dich, Shannon Christopher Leto!" davon stapfte.


	2. S.E.X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ich habe für diese Story eine Spotify-Playlist erstellt. Mit jedem Kapitel kommt ein Song dazu.  
> Falls ihr auch musikalisch daran teilhaben wollt, könnt ihr das hier tun:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1x75igOSeBhknFF140MifB?si=avlfSp5fQzmSFDeOOEPN1g&nd=1  
> Alternativ gibt es am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels einen Youtube-Link zum jeweiligen Song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os7KKD8dZHU

_S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
'cause that's the one you really want.  
_ _ (S.E.X. - Nickelback) _

  
  
  
Die morgendliche Sonne tauchte die Stadt in ein gelbliches Strahlen, das ohne den stickigen Smog wahrscheinlich weniger künstlich ausgesehen hätte. Im Grunde störte es Shannon jedoch nicht wirklich, was aber vermutlich daran lag, dass der Sommer (und die damit verbundene drückende Luft) noch keinen Einzug gehalten hatte. Oder aber es lag daran, dass in dieser Stadt sowieso fast alles künstlich war: die dauergrinsenden Kassierer oder Kellner, die Pappkulissen der Hollywoodstudios und die Silikonbrüste der aufstrebenden Möchtegern-Sternchen.  
  
Kaum hatte er die Tür zu dem Starbucks-Laden seines Vertrauens geöffnet, schlug ihm das bekannte Kaffee-Aroma, gepaart mit dem Duft der süßen Köstlichkeiten in der Auslage entgegen. Gerade wollte er seine Lieblingsbarista Candy (nicht ihr echter Name: wahrscheinlich. Nicht ihre echten Brüste: mit Sicherheit.) hinter dem Tresen grüßen, als sein Blick auf den kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke fiel. Oder vielmehr auf die Person, die an diesem Tisch saß.  
Nein, das konnte er doch auf keinen Fall sein. Oder doch? Möglich wär's. Schwer zu sagen, denn der Typ trug eine Baseballcap tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Ohne einen weiteren, viel zu auffälligen Blick zu riskieren, steuerte Shannon den Tresen an.  
  
"Triple Venti Caffè Latte und ein Double Chocolate Muffin to go?"  
  
Er war eindeutig zu berechenbar. Aber das konnte man ja glücklicherweise ändern. "Nein, heute werde ich mal hier trinken."  
  
"Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?", flötete Candy und warf ihre blonde Mähne zurück, als sie die Bestellung in die Kasse eintippte.  
  
"Nur so, ich habe heute Zeit..." Shannon reichte ihr seine Kreditkarte und wagte einen flüchtigen Blick zum Tisch in der Ecke. Natürlich guckte der Typ im gleichen Moment zu ihm und Shannon drehte reflexartig den Kopf weg. Fuck. Viel auffälliger ging es wirklich nicht mehr.  
  
Er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf, nahm den Kaffee und den Muffin zusammen mit seiner Karte an sich und setzte sich an einen Tisch in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke. Eigentlich eine gute Idee, weil er so unauffällig über den Rand seines iPhones zu dem Kerl herüber spähen konnte – zumindest bis der Venti Caffè Latte Shannon eine knappe halbe Stunde später einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte, weil er wieder herausgelassen werden wollte. Um zu den Toiletten zu gelangen, musste er an dem Typen vorbei. Natürlich konnte er bei der Gelegenheit einen besseren Blick auf ihn werfen; allerdings bedeutete das auch, dass dieser es im Gegenzug auch mit Shannon machen konnte. Davon abgesehen, falls er es wirklich war, dann wusste er offenbar ziemlich gut über die Gewohnheiten des Drummers Bescheid, denn sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht dort.  
  
Ächzend erhob sich Shannon und schlurfte gesenkten Blickes in Richtung Toilette, konnte allerdings dem Drang nicht widerstehen, noch einen weiteren Blick zu wagen. Er war es tatsächlich. Fuck.  
Er klatschte sich einen Schwall eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, starrte minutenlang in den Spiegel. Wahrscheinlich lag es an dem fahlen Neonlicht der Toilette, aber als er den Tropfen dabei zuschaute, wie sie sich ihren Weg über sein stoppeliges Kinn bahnten, sah er seiner Meinung nach aus wie der lebende Tod.  
Er war nicht bereit dafür, auf diese Art mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden. Nicht, wenn er sich nicht darauf vorbereiten konnte. Und nicht, wenn er es nicht kontrollieren konnte.  
  
Er trocknete sich ab, schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück an seinen Tisch. Schwerfällig ließ er sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen und versuchte den erwartungsvollen Blick seines Gegenübers zu ignorieren.  
  
"Ich war so frei, mich hierhin zu setzen."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Das ist alles? Nur 'mhm'?"  
  
"Würde dir ein 'Was zur Hölle tust du hier, Mouse?' besser gefallen?" Shannon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Immerhin war nun er derjenige, der sich den erwartungsvollen Blick angeeignet hatte.  
  
Mouse kräuselte die Nase und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Aber nur, weil es ungewohnt klingt. Bisher war ich für dich immer Mike."  
  
"Es hat sich eben einiges verändert", murmelte Shannon kaum hörbar und senkte den Blick.  
  
"Einiges?", hakte Mouse nach und es klang beinahe ein bisschen zynisch, obwohl das gar nicht seine Absicht war. "Also für mich hat sich so ziemlich _alles_ verändert, seitdem es die Crew nicht mehr gibt. Dan ist jetzt eine Laborratte beim Nationalen Wetterdienst und Will verbringt die nächsten Jahre im Gefängnis."  
  
"Und was machst du?", wollte Shannon ehrlich interessiert wissen.  
  
"Ich? Ich suche meine Konstante. Eine Säule. Irgendwas, worauf ich mir was Neues aufbauen kann."  
  
"Äh....kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer", stammelte Shannon verwirrt und setzte sich ein Stück auf. "Die Frau, die ich geliebt habe, ist tot. Ich hab über Monate Jack Daniels in mich rein geschüttet, meine Therapie geschmissen, es mir zwischendurch mit meinem Bruder verscherzt, die Verlobte meines besten Kumpels vergrault und bin mit meiner Band immer noch meilenweit davon entfernt, mal wieder so etwas wie einen brauchbaren Song zu produzieren. Und du kommst zu mir, weil du auf der Suche nach einer Konstante bist?"  
  
"Wenn man es so betrachtet, klingt es in der Tat etwas verrückt", musste auch Mike zugeben.  
  
"Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?", hakte der Ältere schließlich neugierig nach. Er hatte Mike nie seine Adresse gegeben, Shannons Nummer hatte Mike nach Laurens Tod in ihrem Telefon gefunden. Das letzte Mal hatten die beiden vor Monaten Kontakt, als Shannon nach dem Weg zu Laurens Grab fragte.  
  
"Du bist leichter zu finden, als du denkst, Shannon Leto. Man muss nur wissen, mit welchen Leuten du regelmäßig verkehrst - und das ist dank Internet ja nicht wirklich schwer - dann weiß man, wo man dich suchen muss."  
  
Shannon wich ein Stück zurück. "Hast du mich gestalkt?!"  
  
"Nicht mehr, als ich es mit jedem anderen Kerl, den ich leider nicht gleich nach dem ersten Kennenlernen ins Bett bekommen habe, auch täte." Mike zog grinsend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
  
Sichtlich irritiert schüttelte Shannon den Kopf und befand, dass es vielleicht doch besser war, wieder zu seiner Ausgangsfrage zurückzukehren: "Außer nach Konstanten zu suchen, die du wahrscheinlich nicht finden wirst...was zur Hölle tust du hier?"  
  
Mike senkte den Blick und drehte für eine Weile stumm seinen Kaffeebecher mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung. Es schien beinahe so, als ob er seine Antwort bis aufs letzte Wort genau formulieren musste, obwohl er sie im Geiste schon einige Male erprobt hatte. Er hatte mit dieser Frage von Shannon gerechnet und doch ging seine Vorbereitung gerade vor seinen Augen den Bach runter. "Ich bin hier, weil...", er machte eine Pause, als müsse er seine Worte nochmals neu ordnen, "weil du mehr weißt als ich und weil ich wissen will, was wirklich passiert ist."  
  
Shannon zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, seine Augen weiteten sich. "Willst du mich verarschen?! DU hast MICH doch angerufen und es mir erzählt. DU hast als Letzter mit ihr gesprochen. Wenn jemand Bescheid weiß, dann du." Er schaute sich um. Mit jedem seiner Worte schien seine Stimme lauter geworden zu sein, aber offenbar störte sich niemand daran. Oder war so höflich und ließ es sich nicht anmerken. "Sollten wir lieber woanders hingehen?", schlug er vor und drosselte seine Stimme wieder nach unten.  
  
"Zu mir oder zu dir, Schatz?", kam es ironisch von Mike zurück, der momentan ein pragmatisch eingerichtetes und eher schnödes Motelzimmer sein Zuhause nannte. Einen Umstand, den er immerhin schon dank der vielen Chases gewohnt war und der ihm nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte. Er brauchte das Bett nur, um darin zu nächtigen und das explizit noch nicht mal unbedingt schlafend. Allerdings hatte er wenig Lust, Shannon dorthin mitzunehmen.  
  
"Schon verstanden", murmelte Shannon undeutlich und stand auf. "Aber wenn ich morgen meinen Namen google und mir meine Adresse ausgespuckt wird oder eine Horde von Fangirls vor dem Grundstück campiert, reiß ich dir deinen entzückenden Knackarsch auf...Schatz."  
  
  
Wenig später brachte Shannon seine heißgeliebte Ducati vor dem Haus zum Stehen. Mit zittrigen Knien stieg Mike vom Motorrad und schüttelte den Kopf. Shannon war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit seinen Unmut über den Fahrstil des Drummers ausdrücken oder einfach nur sichergehen wollte, dass sein Kopf überhaupt noch vorhanden war. Er grinste. "Du hast kein Problem damit, in unmittelbare Nähe eines monströsen und destruktiven Tornados zu rasen, um dort wissenschaftliche Messungen durchzuführen, aber du bekommst Schiss, wenn ich die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung etwas kreativ auslege?"  
  
"'Etwas kreativ auslegen'? Ha! Man könnte meinen, dass du einen neuen Weg finden musst, um dich selbst zu zerstören, wenn du schon nicht mehr trinkst. Hübsches Haus übrigens."  
  
"Ich sagte nicht, dass ich nicht mehr trinke. Ich schütte nur nicht mehr literweise Whiskey runter", erklärte Shannon, schloss die Tür auf und ließ Mike sich erst mal einen Augenblick lang im Flur umsehen, bevor er fortsetzte: "Aber ich rauche nicht mehr."  
  
"Ich weiß. Wahrscheinlich tust du es demnächst auch noch deinem Bruder gleich und schwörst dem Fleisch ab. Gönnst du dir eigentlich überhaupt noch was? Wo ist der alte Shannon hin?"  
  
Shannon ging voran ins Wohnzimmer, bis zur Fensterfront, und starrte eine Weile in den dicht bepflanzten Garten mit dem ansehnlichen Pool, bevor er sich wieder zu Mike umdrehte, der mittlerweile neben ihm stand und ebenfalls hinaussah. "Dem Fleisch werde ich schon nicht abschwören und noch weniger der Fleischeslust. Falls das deine Frage beantwortet, ob ich mir überhaupt noch was gönne."  
  
Mike horchte auf. "Baggerst du mich gerade an?"  
  
"Nicht mehr, als ich es mit jedem anderen Kerl, den ich leider nicht gleich nach dem ersten Kennenlernen ins Bett bekommen habe, auch täte", gab Shannon zurück und bemühte sich um ein möglichst zweideutiges Grinsen. Die Wahrheit war, dass er nicht mit Mike über Lauren reden wollte. Nicht bei Starbucks, nicht jetzt und auch nicht später. Und ihm war beinahe jedes Mittel recht, um zu verhindern, dass Mike noch einmal die Sprache auf dieses Thema brachte. Immerhin war Laurens Ex-Navigator ein ansehnliches Kerlchen, daher war es vielleicht wirklich nicht mal so abwegig, das umzusetzen, was Mike sowieso implizierte und wonach ihm schon beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit Shannon der Sinn gestanden hatte.  
Lauren hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Mike seine Bettgeschichten häufiger wechselte, als manch anderer seine Unterwäsche, daher ging er mal davon aus, dass Mike gerade in keiner festen Beziehung war. Ebenso wenig wie er selber. Beinahe lachte Shannon bei diesem Gedanken freudlos auf. Er war momentan so weit entfernt von einer festen Bindung, wie die Erde vom...na ja...Mars.  
  
Immerhin spürte er, wie sein Körper auf seine Gedankenspiele reagierte und Mike schien seine Worte durchaus richtig deuten zu können, denn er ließ sich bereitwillig und ohne Abwehr von Shannon gegen die Scheibe der Terrassentür drücken. Wenigstens versuchte er sich mit einem knappen "Was zur....." an einem Anstands-Protest, den Shannon vollkommen überflüssig fand.  
  
Ohne Umschweife presste der Drummer mit einem "Shhh" seine Hand auf Mikes Mund, um weitere Worte im Keim zu ersticken, die ihn eventuell noch von seinem Vorhaben hätten abbringen können, und leckte gierig über Mikes Hals. Der heiße Atem des Jüngeren bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen Shannons Fingern hervor, wurde jedoch sogleich wieder scharf eingesogen, als Shannons andere Hand sich ihren Weg unter Mikes Shirt bahnte und zielstrebig in die linke Brustwarze kniff.  
Ein zufriedenes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als Mike seinen Unterleib ein Stück nach vorn schob, gegen Shannons Oberschenkel presste und dem Drummer damit zeigte, wie hart er bereits war. "Schlafzimmer. Jetzt!", forderte er heiser und löste seine Lippen widerwillig von der zarten Haut an Mikes Hals.  
  
"Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich in diesem Zustand Treppen steigen werde, oder?" Mike schob Shannon ein Stück von sich und schaute den Älteren eindringlich an. So wie er das sah, konnten sie es ebenso gut im Wohnzimmer treiben. Ob im Stehen, Sitzen oder Liegen (oder der Reihe nach) war ihm dabei eigentlich so ziemlich egal. Er wollte einfach nur Sex. Und davon bitte reichlich und das Ganze ein bisschen plötzlich.  
  
"Ich hab nichts hier."  
  
"Fuck. Okay, dann los!"  
  
So gut es eben in ihrem momentanen Zustand ging, stolperten beide übereilt die Treppe nach oben, versuchten dabei, sich so vieler Kleidungsstücke wie möglich zu entledigen und landeten schließlich - Shannon nackt und Mike nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet - im Bett des Drummers. "Okay, Drummer-Boy. Aber dafür schuldest du mir jetzt auch -", Shannon erstickte Mikes Worte in einem heißen, fordernden Kuss, löste sich erst wieder von ihm, als ihm buchstäblich der Atem wegblieb.  
  
"Halt die Klappe und zieh lieber endlich die Shorts aus", knurrte er halb im Scherz, halb ernsthaft und öffnete die Schublade des Nachtkästchens, um Kondome und Gleitgel hervorzuholen. Ohne weitere Widerworte - dem Himmel sei Dank - kam Mike der Aufforderung nach, umfasste schließlich seinen Schwanz und fuhr einige Male auf und ab, während er Shannon dabei zusah, wie er sich den Gummi überstreifte.  
Der Drummer beugte sich über Mike, stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss, bevor er wieder dazu überging, Mikes Hals zu lecken und die Nippel des Jüngeren zu zwirbeln, während er ihn vorbereitete und schließlich vorsichtig in ihn eindrang.  
  
Er begann mit langsamen, rücksichtsvollen Stößen. Wollte Mike nicht zu viel zumuten und erst einmal einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus mit ihm finden, obwohl es ihn all seine Überwindung kostete, nicht einfach hart und schnell zuzustoßen und sich einfach nur zu nehmen, wonach ihm der Sinn stand und wonach sein Körper schrie.  
  
Der Jüngere stöhnte laut auf, als Shannon seine Prostata traf und dafür sorgte, dass seine Lust in ungeahnte Höhen katapultierte. Automatisch ließ Mike seine Hand zwischen ihre bereits erhitzten Körper hin zu seiner Härte wandern.  
  
Shannon wusste, dass er Mikes empfindlichsten Punkt gefunden hatte und bemühte sich, ihn bei jedem Stoß aufs Neue zu treffen. Offensichtlich machte er seine Sache gut, denn schon stöhne Mike nur noch unzusammenhängende Laute und wand sich zitternd unter ihm.  
Der Sex war hart und fordernd und nur mühsam konnte Shannon die erste Welle des Höhepunktes zurückhalten, wollte dieses Vergnügen noch so lange genießen, wie es ging.  
Nur widerwillig kniff er die Augen zusammen, hätte Mike noch gerne weiter dabei zugesehen, welche Lust er ihm bereitete, aber das machte die Sache nicht besser. Und als der Jüngere sich kurz darauf heiß zwischen sie entlud, war es schließlich komplett um ihn geschehen. Ihm war verdammt heiß.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, nachdem sich Shannon schwer atmend und verschwitzt von Mike heruntergerollt hatte. Der Jüngere fand als erstes seine Worte wieder. "Du hast deinen Spitznamen mehr als verdient...Shanimal."  
  
Shannon wollte seine heißen Wangen nur zu gerne dem Nachglühen zuschreiben, aber er wusste auch, dass das nicht komplett der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte eben wenig Rücksicht auf Mike genommen und wieder einmal wurde ihm schmerzhaft vor Augen geführt, warum es gut war, dass aus ihm und Lauren nie etwas geworden war. "Sorry."  
  
Normalerweise wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, die Sache an diese Stelle zu beenden, Mike rauszuwerfen und wahrscheinlich war das auch sicherer. So konnte Mike immerhin nicht noch einmal auf die Idee kommen, mit ihm über Lauren reden zu wollen.  
Allerdings musste Shannon zugeben, dass allein die Tatsache, dass sie gerade Sex gehabt hatten, sie auf eine morbide Art und Weise verband. Mike war die letzte Verbindung, die er zu Lauren hatte und er war noch nicht bereit, diese Verbindung zu kappen.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder?", wollte Mike wissen und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Er wusste, dass Shannon und Jared dieses Haus ursprünglich zusammen bewohnt hatten, aber jeder, der auch nur gelegentlich die Aktivitäten der Bandmitglieder verfolgte, wusste, dass Jared momentan extrem viel in der Weltgeschichte unterwegs war. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob der jüngere Leto überhaupt noch mit Shannon zusammen wohnte, oder ob das, was er über das Appartement in New York gelesen hatte, stimmte. Er fragte nur, weil er ihnen allen ein unangenehmes Zusammentreffen ersparen wollte.  
  
"Jared ist momentan in....New York, glaube ich", entgegnete Shannon, der manchmal genauso wenig wusste, wo genau sich sein Bruder gerade aufhielt, wie jeder x-beliebige Fan. "Jedenfalls kommt er erst morgen zurück, also keine Panik."  
  
"Das lässt natürlich die Möglichkeit offen, den Pool noch in Beschlag zu nehmen und herauszufinden, ob du immer so ein Shanimal bist", schlug Mike grinsend vor, rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf der Hand ab, um Shannon besser ansehen zu können.  
  
"Bin ich nicht. Du kannst...." Tomo fragen, hätte Shannon beinahe gesagt, konnte es sich aber gerade noch verkneifen und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch ein Thema, über das er nicht reden wollte und schon gar nicht mit Mike. "Du kannst gern solange bleiben, bis du dich davon überzeugen konntest."  
  
  
Der Pool wurde tatsächlich noch in Beschlag genommen, allerdings nur zum Schwimmen und Herumalbern - dies allerdings nackt. Mike schien irgendwie vergessen zu haben, dass er eigentlich mit Shannon hatte reden wollen und dass dies der Grund war, warum sie überhaupt nach Hause gefahren waren. Allerdings war Shannon das auch ganz recht so und er würde den Teufel tun und den Jüngeren erinnern.  
  
Obwohl es mittlerweile früher Abend war, hatte es sich nur wenig abgekühlt. Der Sommer nahte tatsächlich in großen Schritten. Mike stieg aus dem Pool, trocknete sich flüchtig ab und wickelte sich das Handtuch dann um die schmalen Hüften. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du Bier im Kühlschrank hast?"  
  
Shannon schwamm zum Rand des Pools, stützte sich darauf ab und schaute zu Mike hoch. "Tust tu. Du darfst es allerdings nur holen gehen, wenn das Handtuch hier bleibt und ich nen Blick auf deinen Hintern bekomme."  
  
"Von mir aus" Mike grinste achselzuckend und ließ das Tuch wieder auf die Sonnenliege fallen, bevor er ins Haus ging.  
Gerade, als er den Kühlschrank geöffnet hatte, hörte er hinter sich ein leises Räuspern. Erschrocken fuhr Mike herum - dankbar dafür, dass er noch keine Bierflaschen in der Hand hatte, die er vor Schreck hätte fallen lassen können. Vor ihm stand Jared. Fuck.  
Er begann sich zu fragen, wie viel Platz in Shannons Kopf wohl für Daten und Termine reserviert war (viel konnte es nicht sein), bevor er sich schließlich zusammenriss und sich Leto, dem Jüngeren, vorstellte. "Ich bin Mike."  
  
"Und ich bin....beeindruckt", stellte Jared grinsend fest und ließ seinen Blick einmal Mikes nackten Körper herunter- und wieder heraufwandern.  
  
Mike hatte Shannon nach seinem Bruder gefragt, weil er ein unangenehmes Aufeinandertreffen vermeiden wollte. Aber unangenehm war ganz sicher nicht die passende Beschreibung für die Situation, in der er sich gerade befand. Auf einer Peinlichkeitsskala von 1 bis 10 war das hier in etwa eine 20. "Ich, uhm....ich wollte nur...Bier...für mich und...Shannon." Toller Satz.  
Er spürte, wie er mittlerweile hochrot angelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich musste er auch noch beinahe dankbar dafür sein, dass sich das Blut in seinem Kopf sammelte und nicht irgendwo anders. Trotzdem befand Mike, dass es besser wäre, endlich Reißaus zu nehmen. Was er dann auch tat. Ohne Bier.  
  
Shannon hatte mittlerweile auf einer der Liegen platz genommen und schaute ihn fragend an, als er wieder in den Garten kam. "Du brauchst 'ne halbe Ewigkeit und kommst dann ohne Bier wieder?"  
  
"Entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, splitterfasernackt auf deinen Bruder zu treffen", versuchte sich Mike zu rechtfertigen, bevor er sich sein Handtuch wieder umwickelte. Genug Nacktheit. Mehr als genug.  
  
Offenbar dauerte es einen Moment, bis Mikes Worte bei Shannon angekommen waren, doch dann brach der Drummer in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Sorry, ich hab wohl....", begann er nach einer Weile und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, "irgendwie das Datum durcheinander gebracht...."  
  
"Wie schön, dass wenigstens du darüber lachen kannst", erwiderte Mike sichtlich angefressen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht von mir, dass ich dieses Haus jemals wieder betrete!" Kläglich seufzend vergrub der Jüngere das Gesicht in seinen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Shannon schlang sich ebenfalls sein Handtuch um die Hüfte, nahm dann neben Mike platz und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Das solltest du aber, wenn man bedenkt, dass deine Klamotten noch da drinnen liegen..."  
  
Mike richtete sich auf. Das hatte er bis eben verdrängt. Oder vielmehr die Tatsache wo seine Klamotten lagen. Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, nur verschränkte er diesmal dabei trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. "....verstreut auf der Treppe. Zwischen deinen Klamotten. Ich geh da nie wieder rein!"


	3. Same Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3c32wBYdU0

_And maybe someday we will meet  
_ _And maybe talk and not just speak  
_ _Don't buy the promises_  
 _'Cause there are no promises I keep.  
_ _(Same Mistake - James Blunt)_

Bekleidet mit einer dieser unsäglichen Haremshosen und einem etwas zu weit erscheinenden Muskelshirt kam Shannon wieder in den Garten; in der einen Hand zwei Flaschen Bier, in der anderen Mikes Klamotten, die der Jüngere sich sogleich schnappte. Shannon konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie sich Mike seine Boxershorts angezogen hatte.

"Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du in diesen Windel-Hosen noch kleiner aussiehst?", wollte der Jüngere wissen, und schlüpfte in seine Jeans.

"Hast du schon mal Blut durch die Nase gespendet?"

Mike nickte grinsend und zog sich sein T-Shirt über und fuhr sich durch die feuchten Haare. "Hab ich. Muss ich allerdings nicht unbedingt wiederholen."

"Dann halt besser die Klappe..." Shannon grinste, trank einen großen Schluck Bier und streckte sich auf seiner Liege aus.

Mike tat es ihm gleich und schaute eine Weile in die orangene Abenddämmerung. Die Sonne war hinter den ersten Hügeln schon untergegangen und ihm war es ein bisschen zu kühl draußen, aber er blieb dabei, dass er auf keinen Fall erneut das Haus betreten würde. Zumindest nicht, solange Jared da war. Er sah zu Shannon herüber, der schweigend an dem Etikett seiner Bierflasche herum pulte. Im Sitzen machte diese Hose seine Beine noch kürzer als im Stehen. "Jetzt mal ehrlich", begann Mike kichernd, "die Hose sieht echt scheiße aus an dir..."

"Und ich Idiot dachte, du würdest tatsächlich die Klappe halten....", seufzte der Drummer, konnte sich ein Grinsen dabei aber nicht verkneifen.

"Okay, ich hab's verstanden. Themawechsel?"

"Gern." Shannon atmete auf. "Schlag eins vor." Und sog die Luft wieder ein. _Fuck._

Mike senkte den Blick. "Na ja, du weißt, warum ich hier bin und daran hat sich nichts geändert, nur weil du mich gefickt hast. Und wenn du mir deswegen auch eine reinhauen willst, bestätigt mich das nur in dem Glauben, dass du etwas weißt, das ich nicht weiß."

Shannon schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte kaum hörbar. "Wie könnte dich das in dem Glauben bestätigen?"

Mike schob seine Liege ein Stück näher an Shannons heran. Nicht nur, weil er ihn dadurch in der Dämmerung besser ansehen konnte, sondern auch, weil Shannons Liege näher am Haus und damit etwas windgeschützter stand. Offenbar war es doch noch zu früh dafür, den Abend auf der Terrasse zu verbringen. Oder aber sein Frösteln war vielmehr Ausdruck des Unbehagens, das dieses Thema ihnen beiden bereitete. Trotzdem würde Mike nicht mehr davon zurückweichen. "Dann ist es eben die Tatsache, dass du immer noch nicht wirklich bestritten hast, dass es etwas gibt, das ich nicht weiß. Glaubst du, du bist der Einzige, der seit Monaten ständig ins Grübeln über das 'Warum' verfällt?"

Shannon straffte die Schultern und schaute Mike offen an. Konfrontationstaktik. Es war ihm nur recht. "Und was in aller Welt soll das sein? Das, was ich weiß, du aber nicht?"

"Irgendwas über Laurens Highschool-Freund, zum Beispiel" er musterte Shannon eingehend, der sofort seinem Blick ausgewichen war, als Mike die Sprache auf diesen Typen brachte. So viel zu der Konfrontationstaktik - obwohl sie offenbar aufgegangen war. Zumindest seitens von Mike. "Wieso habt ihr euch damals eigentlich so gestritten?"

Nach Laurens Tod hatte Mike ihren Geschwistern dabei geholfen, ihre Wohnung auszuräumen, und hatte dabei ein paar ihrer persönlichen Dinge an sich genommen. Darunter waren ihr Handy und eine Kiste, die sie in der hintersten Ecke unter ihrem Bett verstaut hatte und die mit "Mars & Shannon" beschriftet war. Beim Durchstöbern fand er CDs, Backstagepässe und einige Fotos. Die meisten davon musste Lauren gemacht haben, als sie kurz mit der Band in Europa auf Tour gewesen war, aber es waren auch ein paar Schnappschüsse dabei, die Mike von ihr und Shannon während der Chase gemacht hatte. Und dazwischen fand er zwei Briefe von Shannon.

Lauren hatte in ihrem letzten Telefongespräch mit Mike zwar kurz erwähnt, dass sie und Shannon sich gestritten hatten, war aber nicht näher auf die Gründe eingegangen. Die Briefe halfen ihm dabei kaum weiter; Shannon beteuerte darin nur immer wieder, wie sehr ihm alles leidtat und bat darum, dass sie sich doch wieder bei ihm melden möge.

"Kennst du unser Video zu 'Hurricane'?", fragte Shannon knapp. Mike nickte. "Deswegen."

Mike dachte einen Augenblick über Shannons Aussage nach und schüttelte dann skeptisch den Kopf. "Weil du darin mit 'ner Anderen rummachst, oder was? Das sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich."

Shannon stand auf und seufzte etwas, das sich nach "Das hier führt doch zu nichts" anhörte, zog die Hosenbeine ein Stückchen hoch und nahm am Rand des Pools wieder Platz, ließ die Beine ins noch angenehm warme Wasser gleiten. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, doch dann drehte er sich zu Mike um. Jared war inzwischen so nett gewesen und hatte von innen das Licht auf der Terrasse eingeschaltet, sonst hätte er den Jüngeren in der Dunkelheit wohl gerade so erahnen können. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, warum Will diesen Typen so übel zugerichtet hat? Und warum Lauren danach...", er brach ab.

"Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich hab noch am Telefon mit Lauren darüber gescherzt, dass Will ebenso gut dich hätte verprügeln können, wenn er seine Eifersucht schon nicht im Zaum hat."

Shannon drehte sich wieder um und senkte den Kopf. "Das hatte nichts mit Eifersucht zu tun. Und der Typ kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie dort war, um Will abzuholen, und nicht mich..."

Shannons kratzige, tiefe Stimme jagte Mike einen Schauer über den Rücken, aber dennoch setzte er sich schließlich neben den Drummer. "Was ist, hat er sie damals so schlecht behandelt, oder was? Hat er sie geschlagen?"

"Schlimmer. Was glaubst du, warum Lauren danach nie wieder einen Freund hatte und warum auch nichts aus uns geworden ist?" Shannon hob den Blick. Mike nickte zwar, machte aber trotzdem den Eindruck, als konnte er nicht so recht begreifen, was er da erfahren hatte. "Wäre ich an Wills Stelle dort gewesen, hätte der Wichser das nicht überlebt."

Die Art und Weise, wie Shannon das sagte, ließ für Mike keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es genauso meinte, wie er es gesagt hatte. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte, als er in den Flieger nach Los Angeles gestiegen war. Das alles waren Sachen, mit denen er nicht gerechnet hatte. Sachen, die er nicht hatte hören wollen. Aber wahrscheinlich ging es ihm damit nicht anders als Shannon. "Sie hat es dir nach der Party bei ihr erzählt, oder nicht? Als wir dich am nächsten Morgen strunzbesoffen in 'ner Bar eingesammelt haben?"

Shannon nickte, stand auf und holte die beiden Bierflaschen, die sie beide bei den Sonnenliegen hatten stehen lassen, zu ihnen an den Pool. "Apropos strunzbesoffen...", murmelte er, dachte sich dabei, dass er genau das jetzt am liebsten wäre und bemühte sich um so etwas wie ein Lächeln. Shannon trank den Rest seines Bieres in einem Zug aus. So wie er Mike einschätzte, würde das, was Shannon ihm bisher erzählt hatte, nicht ausreichen, um ihn zufriedenzustellen. Davon abgesehen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er hier und jetzt die vielleicht einzige Möglichkeit hatte, sich einmal komplett auszukotzen.

Selbst Tomo gegenüber hatte er seinerzeit nur angedeutet, was mit Lauren passiert war, aber darüber gesprochen hatte er mit ihm nie. Ebenso wenig wie mit Jared. Und nachdem er sich mit Jared nach dem Abbruch seiner Therapie wieder versöhnt hatte, hatte Shannon die Sprache nie wieder auf dieses Thema gebracht. Zum einen, weil er es niemandem aufbürden wollte, sich seine Trübsal anzuhören. Zum anderen, weil er der Meinung war, dass sowieso letztendlich niemand verstehen konnte, wie er sich fühlte. Und helfen konnte ihm dabei erst recht niemand.

Aber Mike ging es ähnlich. Er konnte nicht nur verstehen, sondern vielleicht sogar in einem gewissen Maße nachempfinden, wie Shannon sich fühlte. Wenn es eine Person gab, bei der er sich wirklich alles von der Seele reden konnte, eine Person, die sich nicht über jedes seiner Worte Notizen machte und "ich verstehe" murmelte oder noch schlimmer: meinte, ihm ungewollt Ratschläge geben zu müssen, dann war es Mike. Shannon seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er zu erzählen begann.

Er erzählte von dem Abend, an dem Lauren ihm anvertraut hatte, was dieser Wichser ihr damals angetan hatte. Vom Dreh zu dem 'Hurricane'-Video, bei dem ihn die ganze Zeit das Gefühl beschlichen hatte, dass er etwas Falsches tat und über den anschließenden Streit mit Lauren. Und er redete darüber, wie er in Deutschland ausgerastet war und danach alles den Bach runterging. Noch immer hatten sie sich scheinbar nicht davon erholt: Jared pendelte zwischen seinem Appartement in New York, dem Haus in LA, das Shannon momentan praktisch alleine bewohnte, und Hotelzimmern auf der ganzen Welt. Shannon machte ab und an kleine Clubsessions mit Antoine, und Tomo....was Tomo machte, das wusste er gar nicht so genau. Obwohl er wie Shannon in der Stadt der Engel geblieben war, hatten die beiden viel zu wenig Kontakt.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?", wollte Mike wissen, nachdem er eine Weile über Shannons Worte nachgedacht hatte. Der Drummer zuckte mit den Achseln, was Mike als Zustimmung wertete. "War Lauren der Grund, warum aus dir und Tomo nie was geworden ist?"

Shannon blickte erschrocken auf. "Was? Tomo und ich? So ein Quatsch! Wie kommst du darauf?"

Mike musterte den Drummer eine Weile, konnte sich dabei aber ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Offenbar meinte Shannon es ernst damit, dass er behauptete, da sei nie auch nur irgendwas zwischen ihm und Tomo gewesen. "Ich bitte dich. Man muss nicht mal so ein ausgeprägtes Gay-dar haben wie ich, um das zu sehen. Hast du nie gesehen, worüber online so spekuliert wird?"

Shannon wog den Kopf kurz hin und her. Mike wusste genau Bescheid und es weiter zu leugnen war wahrscheinlich vollkommen sinnlos. "Aus Tomo und mir ist nie was geworden, weil ich nicht wollte, dass aus Tomo und mir was wird. Oder vielmehr, weil ich ihm nicht das geben konnte, was er wollte oder brauchte oder was-auch-immer. Also haben wir es beendet und jetzt sind wir wieder einfach nur Freunde."

"Was auch total gut klappt, wenn man außen vorlässt, dass ihr kaum noch Kontakt habt."

"Mike, jetzt mal ehrlich: das alles geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Klar?" Spätestens jetzt hatte er mit Sicherheit deutlich gemacht, in was für einem Wespennest Mike da herumstocherte. Aber es war eine Tatsache, dass ihn die Affäre zwischen Shannon und Tomo nichts anging. Allerdings hatte Mike es auch geschafft, Shannon mit wenigen Worten ins Grübeln zu bringen. Er hatte Recht. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen beiden war eine Farce, solange sie sich noch nicht mal regelmäßig sahen, weil sie einander ja nicht zu nahe zu kommen wollten. Aber er würde auf keinen Fall weiter mit Mike darüber reden. "Vielleicht solltest du jetzt besser gehen..."

Mike nickte und stand auf. "Ich bin noch ein paar Tage in LA. Wenn du noch mal Lust auf ein Treffen hast oder reden willst; du hast ja meine Nummer."

Shannon bemühte sich, ihm nicht hinterherzuschauen, als er durch den Garten nach vorne zur Einfahrt ging. Immerhin hatte er sich daran gehalten, was er gesagt hatte, und war nicht durch das Haus gegangen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Shannon bekam erneut Gesellschaft, die er momentan definitiv nicht wollte. Jared ließ sich neben ihm am Rand des Pools nieder und reichte ihm eine weitere Flasche Bier. Er selber nippte an einer Flasche Kombucha. "Will ich wissen, wer Mike ist?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht."

"Es reicht dir nicht, Adam und Antoine zu ficken, jetzt musst du schon fremde Typen aufgabeln und auch noch mit nach Hause nehmen? Viel auffälliger geht es wirklich nicht mehr, Shannon."

Shannon schüttelte den Kopf. "Erstens wird Mike schon nicht die Adresse unseres Hauses oder das, was darin passiert ist, bloggen, twittern oder sonst was. Und zweitens ist er kein fremder Typ. Er ist....war...ein Kollege von Lauren."

Jareds Augen weiteten sich. Shannon hasste es, wenn das passierte. Dann war es unmöglich, dem Blick dieser hellblauen Mistdinger standzuhalten. Und Jared wusste das verdammt gut. Mistkerl. "Das macht die Sache natürlich gleich viel besser!" Was eigentlich wie ein Vorwurf klingen sollte, war vielmehr die Sorge, dass Shannon in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen würde, sollte er den Kontakt zu diesem Typen aufrecht erhalten. Die beiden schienen sich heute lange unterhalten zu haben - worüber konnte Jared nur mutmaßen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Mike in Shannons Kopf den einen oder anderen Stein ins Rollen gebracht und Jared hatte keine Lust auf die Lawine, die deswegen zwangsläufig folgen würde.

"Jared...lass es. Ich hab für heute schon genug Gefuchtel mit Zeigefingern hinter mir. Deswegen hab ich Mike auch weggeschickt."

"Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich, das ist alles...", murmelte Jared, doch Shannon zuckte nur teilnahmslos mit den Achseln und schwieg. "Und zwar genau deswegen! Weil ich wusste, dass du jetzt wieder ins Grübeln verfällst!"

"Ich grüble nicht über Lauren nach, falls du das meinst. Mike und ich hatten auch noch andere Themen."

Tatsächlich hatte es der aufgeschlossene, junge Mann, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trug, mit nur wenigen Worten geschafft, Shannon dazu zu bringen, wovor er schon seit Monaten zurückschreckte: zu tief ins Nachdenken über Tomo zu verfallen. Weil er genau wusste, wohin das führen würde. Und er musste zugeben, dass Jareds Sorge um ihn in dieser Hinsicht nicht unbegründet war. So ungern er das auch tat. Aber immerhin meinte sein jüngerer Bruder schon länger nicht mehr, den Aufpasser für ihn spielen zu müssen, und hatte sich so gut wie aus LA verabschiedet. In dem Haus, das sie einst zusammen bewohnt hatten, ließ Jared sich eher selten blicken; wenn er irgendwo länger blieb, dann war es New York.

Mittlerweile jedoch vermisste Shannon es beinahe, regelmäßig jemanden bei sich zu haben. Antoine konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein eigentliches Projekt CB7, sie traten schon länger nicht mehr gemeinsam in kleinen Clubs auf. Sie trafen sich auch so gut wie gar nicht mehr einfach so...und nicht mal explizit, um Sex zu haben, obwohl es halt immer darauf hinaus lief (auch wenn sie über dieses Arrangement nie ein Wort verloren hatten).

Genau wie bei seinem langjährigen Kumpel Adam Alt, der aber - soweit Shannon wusste - momentan mit den Jungs von Street Drum Corps auf Tour war.

Dies waren die Bekanntschaften, die Shannon zurzeit am meisten pflegte, um zu verdrängen, dass er eine andere ganz und gar nicht pfleglich, sondern eher wie einen alten, abgetragenen Turnschuh behandelte – von dem man sich aber dennoch nicht trennen wollte.

Tief drinnen jedoch wusste er, dass er Antoine und Adam (und neuerdings wohl auch Mike) nur dazu benutzte, um sich von Tomo abzulenken.

Er wusste, dass Vicki Tomo einst vor die Wahl zwischen ihr und Shannon gestellt hatte. Tomo hatte sich für Shannon entschieden, daher vermutete er, dass Tomo ihn noch immer liebte. Und er nutzte dieses Wissen geschickt als Vorwand, um den Kontakt zu ihm auf Sparflamme zu halten. Er wollte ihn ja nicht noch mehr verletzen als ohnehin schon. Das war zumindest die Begründung, mit der Shannon ganz zufrieden war.

Allerdings merkte er jetzt, wie allein er damit war. Jared war nicht mehr da und auch seine anderen Freunde hatte er schon länger nicht mehr regelmäßig gesehen. Ihm fehlte jemand, mit dem er nicht nur herumalbern, sondern auch wirklich reden konnte. Ihm fehlte jemand, der ihm über die Schulter schaute und ihm deutlich sagte, wenn er irgendwo Scheiße gebaut hatte. Ihm fehlte jemand, der ihn inspirierte und der ihn kreativ forderte. Und ihm fehlte gelegentlich (okay...öfter) jemand für Sex. Ihm fehlte Tomo. Nur machte diese Erkenntnis, auf die ihn erst Mike hatte bringen müssen, ihm beinahe noch mehr Angst, als die, dass Tomo ihn noch immer liebte.

Aber so, wie er das sah, führte kein Weg an einem Gespräch mit dem Kroaten vorbei. Und wahrscheinlich sollte er es bald führen. Bevor es entweder vollkommen zu spät war oder ihn der Mut verließ. Oder beides. Er stand auf und blickte in Jareds fragendes Gesicht. "Ich muss noch mal weg. Danke für's Bier."

tbc.


	4. Sweet Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-zmtmgswHw

_When I first met you, didn't realize  
I can't forget you or your surprise  
You introduced me to my mind  
And left me wanting you and your kind  
_ _(Sweet Leaf – Black Sabbath)_

Shannon drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und warf seufzend einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Warum er seinen SUV und nicht die Ducati genommen hatte, um zu Tomo zu fahren, wusste er selber nicht so genau, allerdings hielt er es jetzt für eine scheiß Idee. In der ihn umgebenden Dunkelheit sahen die Schatten unter seinen matten Augen noch härter aus. Der Anblick wäre ihm auf dem Motorrad erspart geblieben.

Überhaupt hielt er das Auftauchen bei Tomo mittlerweile für eine scheiß Idee. Er hatte sich, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, ins Auto gesetzt und war losgefahren. Hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er Tomo überhaupt sagen sollte oder wollte oder wie er ihm überhaupt erklären sollte, warum er dort war.

Trotzdem musste er während der Fahrt in Gedanken versunken gewesen sein, denn er hatte keine nennenswerte Erinnerung daran. Er wusste nur noch, dass er ins Auto gestiegen war, und nun war er hier.

Shannon rieb sich die Augen. Jared sollte er besser nichts davon erzählen, sonst würde er damit gleich wieder einen Vortrag darüber, dass der Jüngere sich Sorgen um ihn machte, heraufbeschwören.

Er warf einen Blick an der Fassade nach oben, bis zum obersten Stockwerk, in dem Tomos Wohnung lag. Im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht und sogleich rutschte dem Drummer sein Herz in die Hose. Am liebsten hätte er auf der Stelle den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt und sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht.

Shannon schüttelte den Kopf und schimpfte sich einen Idioten. Er wusste, dass er mit Tomo reden musste, weil es zwischen ihnen so nicht weitergehen konnte. Im Grunde gab es ja nicht einmal ein “zwischen ihnen“. Und er war hier, um genau das zu ändern. Davon abgesehen, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er es überhaupt im Ganzen hierher geschafft hatte; er hatte wenig Lust, es erneut auf dem Weg nach Hause darauf ankommen zu lassen.

Entschlossen zog Shannon den Zündschlüssel ab und stieg aus. Immerhin schon nicht mehr ganz so entschlossen stieß er die Autotür hinter sich zu und schaute sofort wieder hoch zu Tomos Wohnzimmerfenster.

Einerseits zog es ihn nach Hause, andererseits wurde er auch von dem Wissen, dass Tomo nur ein Klingeln von ihm entfernt war, magisch angezogen. Dennoch konnte Shannon sich nicht so recht entscheiden, was er tun sollte. Stattdessen beschloss er, sich vom Wind eine Weile den Kopf durch pusten zu lassen. Vielleicht kam ihm am Ende ja sogar noch ein Geistesblitz, der ihn wissen ließ, was genau er Tomo eigentlich sagen würde.

Tomo lachte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es her war, dass er das letzte Mal 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht' gespielt hatte, oder dass er überhaupt so ausgelassen und glücklich war. Adam war mit einer Flasche Tequila in der einen und einem hübschen Tütchen in der anderen Hand bei ihm aufgetaucht und hatte sich häuslich niedergelassen, bevor Tomo überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte, zu protestieren. Nicht, dass er es getan hätte. Na gut, vielleicht. Aus Anstand.

Er wusste zwar nicht genau, warum der jüngere der beiden musizierenden Alt'schen Brüder zu ihm gekommen war, aber er war trotzdem gerne bereit, sich von Adam ablenken zu lassen. Wovon auch immer.

"Du bist dran", stellte Adam fest und trank einen kleinen Schluck Tequila direkt aus der Flasche. Scheiß auf Salz und Zitrone.

"Ich nehme Pflicht."

Ein dreckiges Grinsen wanderte kurz über Adams Gesicht, verschwand jedoch wieder, als er sich durch die Haare fuhr und meinte: "Okay.....du....rufst bei Shannon an und sagst ihm, dass du ihn noch immer liebst. Jetzt gleich."

Tomo sank gegen die Rückenlehne und nahm den Joint, den sie den ganzen Abend noch nicht angerührt hatten, an sich. Nachdenklich zündete er ihn an, inhalierte den Rauch tief und blies ihn dann bedächtig wieder aus, bevor er den Joint an Adam weitergab. "Das mache ich nicht."

"Du musst es machen. Spielschulden."

"Fick dich, ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht anrufen und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn noch immer liebe!"

"Warum nicht?", hakte Adam nach und nahm ebenfalls einen tiefen Zug.

Tomo senkte den Blick. "Weil er es nicht wissen muss."

Adam trank einen weiteren Schluck Tequila und legte grübelnd den Kopf schief. Er verstand immer noch nicht, was für Tomo und Shannon so schwierig an ihrer zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung war. Er wusste, dass Shannon seinerzeit die Notbremse gezogen hatte, weil Tomo mehr für ihn empfand als umgekehrt - Shannon hatte es ihm selber erzählt. Wenn sie sich trafen, erzählte er ständig von Tomo und davon, was damals alles schief gelaufen war, um genau zu sein. Immerhin war er so rücksichtsvoll und tat es nur, bevor oder nachdem er Adam fickte und nicht währenddessen.

Nicht, dass Adam sich besonders daran störte. Die Sache zwischen Shannon und ihm war rein körperlich, daher machte es ihm nichts aus, dem Drummer wiederholt zuzuhören, wenn er ihm sein Leid wegen Tomo klagte. Auch wenn er ihm deswegen keinen gescheiten Rat geben konnte. Adam war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Shannon überhaupt realisierte, wie oft der gutaussehende Gitarrist ihr Gesprächsthema war. Doch einer Sache war er sich ziemlich sicher: dass Shannon mittlerweile genauso viel für Tomo empfand und es nur noch nicht so richtig realisiert hatte. Wahrscheinlich musste er dringend mal mit der Nase darauf gestoßen werden. "Und was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn Shannon wüsste, dass du ihn noch immer liebst?"

Tomo blickte auf. "Willst du mich verarschen?! Du weißt doch genau, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis wir uns so weit wieder zusammengerauft hatten, dass wir zumindest gemeinsam am Album arbeiten konnten. Denkst du, das setze ich noch einmal aufs Spiel?"

Adam nahm noch einen Zug von dem Joint und reichte ihn dann an Tomo zurück; das Zeug war ziemlich stark. "So wie ich das sehe, gibt es momentan nicht viel, das du aufs Spiel setzen würdest. Oder wie oft hast du Shannon in letzter Zeit gesehen? Wenn ihr so gut befreundet seid, dass du es nicht gefährden willst, dann sollte eure Freundschaft auch ein gewisses Maß an Ehrlichkeit aushalten."

Tomo zog an dem Joint, blies den Rauch aus und platzierte ein zynisch anmutendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Ist ja nichts Neues, dass du tiefgehend philosophisch wirst, wenn du stoned bist..."

"Versprichst du mir, dass du wenigstens darüber nachdenkst?"

Der Kroate zuckte mit den Achseln. "Meinetwegen. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich in naher Zukunft die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen werde, Shan meine immerwährende Liebe zu schwören. Ich sehe ihn nämlich in der Tat so gut wie gar nicht mehr."

Shannon straffte die Schultern. Er hatte eine ganze Weile an seinen SUV gelehnt gestanden und darüber nachgedacht, was er Tomo überhaupt sagen wollte. Und er hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer. Der Wind hatte ihm natürlich kein bisschen weitergeholfen.

Was wäre, wenn er Tomo einfach sagen konnte, dass er ihm in seinem Leben fehlte? Dass er seinen besten Kumpel vermisste und sich schon viel zu lange danach sehnte, endlich wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen?

Shannon hatte die Hand bereits an der Klingel und zog sie doch noch mal zurück. Was wäre, wenn er das Wissen, dass Tomo ihn noch immer liebte, nicht einfach so beiseiteschieben konnte und sich deswegen bei jedem ihrer Treffen seltsam benehmen würde? Der Kroate würde ihn in Nullkommanichts durchschauen - und wahrscheinlich fluchtartig das Weite suchen. Oder, was noch viel schlimmer wäre, er würde von vornherein ehrlich sein und Shannon damit in die Enge treiben. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass der Drummer ebenfalls seine Gefühle für Tomo offenbaren müsste und genau dort lag das Problem: Shannon hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er momentan für Tomo empfand.

Die Erkenntnis, dass der Gitarrist ihm wirklich fehlte - und das auf jeder auf Anhieb erdenklichen Ebene - hatte ihn getroffen wie ein Schlag. Und sie jagte ihm gehörig Angst ein.

Aber er wusste auch, dass diese Erkenntnis rein gar nichts wert war, wenn er nichts daraus machte. Und dass sie zu ignorieren nicht unbedingt dazu beitragen würde, nicht mehr an Tomo zu denken. Daher blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, als die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und endlich bei dem Gitarristen zu klingeln - was er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend schließlich auch tat.

"Es hat geklingelt", stellte Adam fest und kicherte.

"Mhm."

"Erwartest du jemanden?"

"Huh? Warum?" Tomo trank noch einen Schluck Tequila. Allerdings wollte das Zeug nicht mehr ganz so sanft in seinen Magen gleiten wie noch vor einer halben Stunde. Er ahnte jetzt schon, dass er einen Mega-Kater haben würde - und das Gras machte die Sache nicht besser.

"Na....weil's geklingelt hat" Adam konnte nur mit Mühe ein prustendes Lachen zurückhalten und hervor kam stattdessen etwas, das sich wie ein Grunzen anhörte.

"Wieso hat es geklingelt? Du bist doch schon hier."

Das Gras musste eindeutig ein wenig zu stark für Tomo gewesen sein - oder der Kroate konnte einfach nichts mehr ab, wie Adam feststellte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er selber nur zwei Züge von dem Joint genommen und den Rest dann Tomo überlassen hatte. So oder so würde Tomo wahrscheinlich erst dann aufstehen und die Tür öffnen, wenn niemand mehr dort war. "Lass gut sein, ich mach schon auf..."

Adam kämpfte sich vom Fußboden hoch, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schlurfte zur Tür. "Wer is'n da?", wollte er heiser durch die Sprechanlage wissen.

"Shannon. Mach endlich auf!", kam es knarzig zurück.

 _Da haben wir wohl einmal zu oft Beetlejuice gesagt_ , schoss es Adam durch den Kopf, bevor er die Tür öffnete und zurück ins Wohnzimmer stapfte. "Es ist Shannon."

"Oh, Shan...sag ihm, ich rufe morgen zurück, wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin. Oder was wollte er?"

"Hereingelassen werden. Wie die meisten Menschen, die irgendwo klingeln", grinste Adam und sammelte ein paar leere Bierflaschen vom Boden auf. Bereits im nächsten Moment hörte er, wie Shannon die Wohnung betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Tomo, wo bist du?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, betrat der Drummer das Wohnzimmer, sichtlich erstaunt, nicht nur den Kroaten dort zu erblicken, sondern auch Adam. "Was machst du hier?"

"Aufräumen."

"Nein, ich meine, was hast du hier zu suchen?"

“Leere Bierflaschen“, kicherte Adam, ärgerte sich allerdings bereits im nächsten Moment darüber, denn Shannons Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nicht besonders glücklich war, Adam vorgefunden zu haben. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er behauptet, einen Anflug von Eifersucht in Shannons Stimme herauszuhören. "Es ist nichts, wir haben nur...ich hab Tequila mitgebracht und wir haben was geraucht und ich bin...schon weg." Adam griff nach seiner Jacke und machte sich auf in Richtung Tür, doch der Ältere hielt ihn fest.

"Ich hoffe, du lässt die Finger von ihm."

Also doch Eifersucht. Umso besser. Adam hatte allerdings wenig Lust, Amor für die beiden zu spielen und hoffte daher, dass sie endlich mal Klartext reden würden. "Keine Sorge, Shan. Er gehört ganz dir." Mit diesen Worten schob er sich an Shannon vorbei und verschwand.

Der Drummer schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte zwei Schritte auf Tomo zu, der breit grinsend vor dem Sofa auf dem Boden saß und auf den freien Platz zu seiner Rechten klopfte. “Shanimaaaal...ich bin...hicks....betrunken...“

Seufzend ließ sich Shannon neben Tomo plumpsen. Sogleich lehnte der Kroate seinen Kopf schwer an die Schulter des Älteren und verströmte somit eine viel zu angenehme Wärme. “Du bist stoned“, stellte Shannon fest und versuchte, zumindest ein paar Zentimeter zwischen sich und Tomo zu bringen. Keine Chance.

Tomo kicherte. “Beides.“

Schwerfällig kämpfte sich der Drummer wieder vom Boden hoch und hielt Tomo seine Hand hin. “Komm schon, steh auf. Ich bring dich ins Bett.“

Tomo griff nach Shannons Hand und zog sich mühselig daran hoch. Als er direkt vor Shannon stand, legte er breit grinsend den Kopf schief und murmelte kichernd “Bringst mich ins Bett...hihi....“, bevor er sich räusperte und klar und deutlich wissen wollte “Kommst du mit?“

Shannon griff den Gitarristen sanft, aber bestimmt am Arm und schob ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. “Mal sehen. Wohl eher nicht...“

Tomo plumpste aufs Bett und Shannon sah dabei zu, wie sich der Kroate zunächst aus seinem T-Shirt und dann weitaus umständlicher aus seiner Jeans pellte. Beides ließ Tomo achtlos auf dem Boden liegen, bevor er in die Kissen zurücksank und an die Decke starrte.

Shannon ließ ihn für einen Moment allein zurück, um aus der Küche eine Flasche Wasser und aus dem Bad einen kleinen Putzeimer zu besorgen – nur zur Sicherheit. Dass er eigentlich hergekommen war, um mit Tomo zu reden – worüber genau, dessen war Shannon sich immer noch nicht sicherer – hatte er mittlerweile verdrängt. Wahrscheinlich war der Kroate bestenfalls nach einem starken Kaffee und einem reichhaltigen Frühstück (oder ersatzweise der gleichen Menge Aspirin) am nächsten Vormittag wieder ansprechbar, so dass es überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, jetzt weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Als er das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat, schaute Tomo Shannon mit glasigen Augen und einem schiefen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an. Diesen Ausdruck kannte Shannon – und er bedeutete nichts Gutes. “Komm schon Tomo, du musst schlafen“, murmelte er und zog fürsorglich die Bettdecke über den schlanken Körper des Jüngeren.

“Nope. Muss kotzen. Eimer....schnell!“

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam Shannon Tomos Aufforderung nach und hielt dann die Haare des Gitarristen, als er sich würgend über den Putzeimer beugte. Er hatte sich in Tomos Gesichtsausdruck also nicht getäuscht. Einerseits tat er ihm leid, andererseits war Tomo ja auch selber Schuld. Jeder Highschool-Senior wusste, dass es besser war, _entweder_ was zu rauchen, _oder_ etwas zu trinken und besser nicht beides gleichzeitig zu tun. Shannon konnte nur mutmaßen, warum Tomo diese Grundregel missachtet oder ignoriert hatte, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht und daher schob er ihn beiseite.

Tomo richtete sich wieder auf, nur um im nächsten Moment seufzend in die Kissen zurückzufallen. “Du bleibst doch hier, oder?“, murmelte er und rutschte bereits auf die andere Seite des Bettes, um Platz für Shannon zu lassen.

Wie hätte er dem Jüngeren in diesem Zustand überhaupt einen Wunsch abschlagen können? Geschweige denn den, wieder ein Bett mit ihm zu teilen. Etwas, das sie seit dem Tourabbruch in Deutschland nicht mehr getan hatten. Etwas, wonach Shannon sich schon lange sehnte, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte. Endlich wieder Tomos warmen Körper an seiner Seite spüren....

Nein.

Shannon würde diesem Gefühl auf keinen Fall nachgeben! Er hatte nicht vor, wieder in die gleiche Misere hinab zu gleiten, die sie beide letztendlich ihre Freundschaft gekostet hatte. Und er würde es auf keinen Fall ausnutzen, dass Tomo erstens stoned und zweitens betrunken war und sich drittens wahrscheinlich an nichts von alledem am nächsten Morgen erinnern würde.

Er blieb nur bei Tomo, weil er ihn darum gebeten hatte. Und vielleicht noch, weil es sein Gewissen beruhigte, wenn er ein Auge auf den Jüngeren haben konnte. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen würde.

Er würde diesem Gefühl auf keinen Fall nachgeben.

tbc.


	5. You broke me first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AG-erEMhumc

_Now suddenly you're asking for it back_ _  
_ _Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?_ _  
_ _Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had_ _  
_ _But I don't really care how bad it hurts_ _  
_ _When you broke me first  
_ _(You broke me first – Tate McRae)_

Shannon erwachte als Erster am nächsten Morgen. Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis er sich in dem Dämmerlicht hatte orientieren können, um festzustellen, wo er war. Dann hatte er Tomo an seiner Seite entdeckt und die Erinnerung an den vorherigen Abend war zurückgekommen. Immerhin wunderte er sich jetzt nicht mehr, warum er vor dem Kroaten aufwachte. Normalerweise war es auf Tour, wenn sie sich ein Hotelzimmer teilten, immer so, dass Tomo schon im Badezimmer Gute-Laune-Lieder pfiff und Shannon, der krampfhaft versuchte, noch das letzte Bisschen Schlaf vollständig auszukosten, damit in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Er schob vorsichtig die Bettdecke beiseite, stets darauf bedacht, Tomo nicht aufzuwecken, und tapste leise ins Badezimmer. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass er eindeutig zu wenig geschlafen hatte und besser daran wäre, wieder ins Bett zurück zu gehen. Aber dort war eben  Tomo und Shannon konnte bei bestem Willen nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, dass es ihm weiterhin gelingen würde, dem Jüngeren zu widerstehen. 

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Tomo am Abend zuvor schließlich eingeschlafen war und bis dahin hatte er eine Reihe zweideutiger (oder eher eindeutiger) Andeutungen, Bitten und Bemerkungen von sich gegeben. Als Shannon irgendwann nicht mehr wusste, auf wie viele Arten er Tomo noch zu verstehen geben musste, dass er auf keinen Fall Sex mit ihm haben würde, hatte er so getan, als würde er schlafen. Obwohl es ihm so ziemlich alles abverlangt hatte, die Worte des Jüngeren zu ignorieren und nicht einfach das zu tun, worum Tomo ihn bat.

Shannon war sich sicher, dass er Tomo aufwecken würde – gewollt oder ungewollt – wenn er jetzt ins Bett zurückging und er hatte keine Ahnung, mit welcher Begründung er ihn jetzt noch zurückweisen sollte. Am Abend zuvor hatte er sich gesagt, dass er Tomos Zustand nicht ausnutzen würde, allerdings würde der Gitarrist nun wahrscheinlich ausgenüchtert sein und damit war diese Begründung hinfällig.

Außerdem war sich der Drummer sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch bleiben sollte. Tomo hatte ihn zwar gebeten, nicht zu gehen, aber Shannon war eigentlich nur geblieben, um sicherzugehen, dass es Tomo gut ging. Oder er zumindest die Nacht lebendig überstand. Das hatte Tomo und nun hielt Shannon nicht mehr viel in der Wohnung des Kroaten. Davon abgesehen, dass er dringend einen Kaffee brauchte, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Gähnend schlurfte Shannon in die Küche. Zum Glück kannte er sich in Tomos Wohnung so gut aus wie in seinem eigenen Haus. Ein Umstand, der noch aus der Zeit her rührte, als Shannon nach seiner abgebrochenen Therapie und dem daraus resultierenden Jahrhundertstreit mit Jared beim Gitarristen Unterschlupf gesucht hatte. Erschrocken fuhr er herum, als er die kratzige Stimme des Kroaten hinter sich hörte und verstreute dabei aus Versehen einen Löffel des Kaffeepulvers auf der Arbeitsplatte.

“Was machst du hier?” Tomo kratzte sich am Kopf und gähnte herzhaft. 

“Ich war gestern Abend auch schon da”, wich Shannon der eigentlichen Frage aus und hoffte, dass der Jüngere sie einfach vergessen würde. Anstatt eine andere Antwort zu formulieren, widmete sich Shannon lieber wieder dem Kaffeekochen.

“Ja...ich erinnere mich.“

“Wirklich? Schwer vorstellbar....“

“So viel hab ich nun auch nicht getrunken!“, protestierte Tomo und verschränkte die Arme vor der nackten Brust.

“Aber dafür umso mehr geraucht?“ Shannon schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein, wischte seine Sauerei weg und lehnte sich gegen den Schrank. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie einander – nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet – in Tomos Küche gegenüber gestanden hatten und fast kam ihm die Szene vertraut vor. Allerdings hatten sie damals interessantere Gesprächsthemen und es hing auch nicht diese seltsame Verlegenheit und das Gefühl über ihnen, dass sie jeden Moment etwas Falsches sagen konnten. 

“Gut möglich“ Der Kroate nagte verlegen an seiner Unterlippe und wich Shannons fragendem Blick aus. “Haben wir, uhm...du weißt schon...“

Nur mit Mühe konnte der Drummer sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, so niedlich sah Tomo gerade aus. Und auf einmal schien die Verlegenheit auch nicht mehr ganz so schwer zu wiegen. „Nein, wir haben nicht 'uhm...du weißt schon'.“ Shannon fügte gedanklich ' _aber es wäre mir ein Leichtes gewesen_ ' hinzu, sprach es aber Gott sei Dank nicht aus. „So gut scheint dein Gedächtnis ja doch nicht zu funktionieren.“

Tomo sah für einen Augenblick so aus, als versuchte er händeringend, die verlorengegangenen Erinnerungen irgendwie wieder hervorzukramen. Aber Filmriss blieb nun mal Filmriss, daher gelang es ihm nicht. “Ich hoffe, ich hab nichts getan, was ich heute bereuen müsste.“

“Was den Anfang des Abends angeht, musst du Adam fragen; davon weiß ich nichts. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal für mich, dass ich deine Haare beim Kotzen gehalten hab, also gibt es eigentlich nichts“, entgegnete Shannon achselzuckend. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es definitiv besser war, Tomo nichts davon wissen zu lassen, was er im Bett noch alles geäußert hatte. Immerhin wusste er jetzt sicher, dass Tomo ihn noch immer liebte – auch wenn er es vielleicht gar nicht hatte wissen wollen.

Zum Glück beschloss Tomo, es fürs Erste dabei zu belassen und das Thema zu wechseln. „Hat Adam dich angerufen, damit du vorbei kommst?“

Shannon war dankbar für diesen Wink und überlegte einen Moment sogar, ob er ihn einfach annehmen und darauf eingehen sollte. Dann müsste er Tomo immerhin nicht sagen, dass er mehr oder weniger aus freien Stück gekommen war. Allerdings würde ihn das letztendlich wahrscheinlich nicht weiter bringen. „Nein. Bin von mir aus gekommen.“

“Oh. Okay. Und warum?“

Wenn Shannon die Antwort auf die Frage mit Bestimmtheit gewusst hätte, wäre er selber schon mal ein gutes Stück weiter gewesen. „Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, es wäre mal wieder an der Zeit für einen Männerabend.“ Shannon zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder der Kaffeemaschine zu, die das schwarze Gebräu seiner Meinung nach viel zu langsam in die Kanne tröpfeln ließ.

“Dann hättest du Bier und 'Call of Duty' mitgebracht.“ Eigentlich war es Tomo schon immer leicht gefallen, Shannon zu durchschauen, wenn er log oder versuchte, etwas zu verheimlichen. Der Drummer wunderte sich, warum Tomo nichts gesagt hatte, als Shannon bewusst das Bitten und die Liebesbekundungen vom vorigen Abend weggelassen hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war das wiederum etwas, das Tomo lieber nicht wissen wollte. “Warum bist du hergekommen? Warum jetzt?“

Shannon senkte den Blick. „Weil mich jemand ziemlich unsanft mit der Nase darauf gestoßen hat, dass unsere Freundschaft den Bach heruntergeht, wenn ich nicht endlich meinen Arsch hoch kriege und etwas daran ändere.“

“Ich dachte, Jared kommt erst heute aus New York zurück?“

Offensichtlich funktionierte Shannons Gedächtnis in dieser Hinsicht doch noch und er hatte sich nicht im Datum geirrt. Nicht, dass es dem nackten Mike im Nachhinein noch etwas gebracht hätte. Apropos Mike... „Ich meinte nicht Jared. Ich hab gestern unerwarteten Besuch aus Oklahoma bekommen.“

Tomo schien ob Shannons Aussage sichtlich verwirrt; sein fragender Blick sprach Bände. Mit Oklahoma verband er Lauren. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Groschen gefallen war und Tomo sich erinnerte, dass Lauren keine One-Woman-Crew geführt hatte. „Mike war bei dir? So war doch sein Name, oder?“ Tomo hatte nie mit Laurens ehemaligen Crewmitglied gesprochen und Shannon hatte nach seinem Besuch an Laurens Grab auch nie wieder ein Wort über sie, ihre Crewmitglieder oder Oklahoma verloren.

Shannon nickte und zog die Schultern hoch. "Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht genau, wie er mich gefunden hat, er sagte nur, ich sei leichter zu finden als ich denke, als er mir gestern Vormittag in 'meinem' Starbucks gegenüber saß."

"Und was wollte er?"

Shannon strich sich über den Drei-Tage-Bart an seinem Kinn. "Keine Ahnung. Sachen über Lauren erfahren. In der Vergangenheit wühlen. Alte Wunden aufreißen, was weiß ich..." Die Kaffeemaschine gab ein gurgelndes Zischen von sich als Zeichen, dass sie endlich fertig war mit Brühen. Shannon drehte sich um, nicht nur, um zwei große Kaffeebecher vom Regal zu nehmen, sondern vor allem, um Tomos Blicken zu entgehen. Schweigend goss er ihnen beiden etwas ein und schob dem Kroaten schließlich einen Becher hinüber.

"Und wie passe ich da jetzt rein?"

"Hm?" Shannon wusste genau, was Tomo mit der Frage gemeint hatte; er hoffte lediglich, ein wenig Zeit für seine Antwort herausschinden zu können, indem er sich absichtlich dumm stellte.

"Einerseits sagst du, dass Mike mit dir über Lauren reden wollte, und andererseits, dass er dich darauf gestoßen hat, dass du den Arsch hoch kriegen solltest, was unsere Freundschaft angeht."

Shannon zuckte mit den Achseln und pustete auf den Kaffee, der sogar für seinen Geschmack noch viel zu heiß war. "Na ja...das eine hat wohl mit dem anderen zu tun, schätze ich." Tomo war mit dieser Antwort sichtlich unzufrieden, aber bevor er seinen Unmut darüber kundtun konnte, erklärte Shannon bereits: "Ich hab es ihm erzählt. Alles. Alles, was ich über Lauren weiß und alles, was vorher zwischen ihr und mir passiert ist – und mit mir danach."

Tomo schürzte die Lippen, entgegnete aber erneut nichts. Er wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht darüber sein sollte, dass sich Shannon quasi einem Fremden komplett geöffnet hatte, während er seine engsten Vertrauten weiterhin in Unwissenheit tappen ließ. Oder ob er erleichtert war, dass sich der Drummer zumindest letztendlich Luft verschafft hatte – und vielleicht auch darüber, dass er nicht derjenige war, der sich die ganzen unschönen Details hatte anhören müssen.

"Und dann wollte er wissen, ob aus dir und mir wegen Lauren nie was geworden ist."

"Tz!" Tomo wandte sich ab.  _Das_ wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht anhören. Davon abgesehen, dass er die Antwort darauf kannte.

"Du fehlst mir", kam es heiser und fast schon tonlos über Shannons Lippen und der Drummer war sichtlich erschrocken über seine eigenen Worte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie leise genug gewesen waren, dass Tomo sie nicht vernommen hatte. Doch der Kroate fuhr sofort herum und schaute Shannon neugierig an. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

"Und was soll das jetzt werden?"

Shannon entgegnete nichts, zuckte nur erneut mit den Achseln, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, welchen Streich ihm da sein Unterbewusstsein und seine Zunge gespielt hatten, bevor er hatte intervenieren können.

Tomo fuhr sich durch die dichten, ungekämmten Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du tauchst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hier auf, weil du unsere Freundschaft – oder das, was davon noch übrig ist – retten willst, du schläfst an meiner Seite in meinem Bett, du sagst mir vollkommen unvermittelt, dass du mich vermisst – was soll das? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach damit anfangen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Shannon ehrlich zu und rieb sich die Augen.

"Du hast mich mehr als einmal links liegen lassen und jetzt tauchst du hier wieder auf und erwartest, dass alles gut ist?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich dachte…", Shannon brach ab und blickte auf. "Was meinst du damit? Dass ich dich mehr als einmal links liegen lassen habe?"

Tomo schaute Shannon offen an. Der Drummer schien tatsächlich komplett ahnungslos zu sein. "Dein Streit mit Jared. Ich bin damals gut genug für dich gewesen, hier zu crashen und meine Verlobung aufzulösen. Aber kaum, dass ihr euch wieder versöhnt hattet, bist du schneller ausgezogen, als ich gucken konnte. Und weil Jared mittlerweile so gut wie immer weg ist, schlägst du dir deine Nächte mit Antoine und Adam und Mike und keine Ahnung wie vielen anderen Typen um die Ohren." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte ehrlich nicht vorgehabt, Shannon so aus dem Nichts mit diesen Vorwürfen zu bombardieren, andererseits trug Tomo diesen ganzen Scheiß schon viel zu lange schweigend mit sich herum. Vielleicht sollte er noch einen Moment auskosten, so hart zu bleiben, bis Shannon es mal wieder schaffte, seine komplette Verteidigung mit nur einem Hundeblick nieder zu reißen. "Und weil deine neuen Freunde dich im Stich gelassen haben und du dich alleine fühlst, stehst du jetzt wieder bei mir auf der Matte – ist es nicht so?"

Shannons Versuch, die Schultern zu straffen, scheiterte kläglich. Tomos Worte waren so spitz und scharfzüngig gewesen, dass er beinahe damit rechnete, jeden Moment getroffen zu Boden zu gehen. Stattdessen überrollte ihn jedoch nur der heiße Schwall Adrenalin; er schoss durch die Adern und brachte Shannons Ohren zum Rauschen. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe, den "Fight"-Impuls zu unterdrücken und seine erste Wut herunterzuschlucken. Tomo hatte Recht. Nicht, dass Shannon das so offen zugegeben hätte. Aber dass er hergekommen war, um mit dem Kroaten zu reden, bedeutete eben auch, dass er sich anhören musste, was Tomo zu sagen hatte. Betreten nagte er an seiner Unterlippe und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin. Ich weiß nur, dass es stimmt: du fehlst mir. Und das sage ich nicht, weil Jared mittlerweile so gut wie in New York wohnt, oder weil Antoine wieder sein eigenes Ding macht, oder weil ich sonst irgendwie einsam bin. Du bist mein bester Kumpel…ich will einfach nur, dass alles irgendwie wieder so wird wie früher."

"Das will ich ja auch, aber für mich ist das auch wirklich nicht leicht. Ich hab gedacht, wenn ich dich erst mal in Ruhe lasse, damit du wieder zu dir selber findest, dann würdest du irgendwann schon mit mir reden. Stattdessen ziehst du mit irgendwelchen anderen Typen los und schottest dich so dermaßen von mir ab, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dich gar nicht mehr zu kennen."

Shannon schüttelte den Kopf. Ein scheiß Teufelskreis war das. Er hatte Tomo die Zeit und den Raum geben wollen, um mit alledem klarzukommen, um sich abzunabeln und zu entlieben. Nicht nur von ihm, sondern vor allem auch von Vicki, mit der Tomo zumindest gefühlt sein halbes Leben verbracht hatte. Deswegen hatte er sich anfangs zurückgezogen und Tomo überlassen, wie viel Nähe und gemeinsam verbrachte Abende er ertragen konnte.

Tomo hingegen hatte den Kontakt also auf Sparflamme gehalten, weil er hoffte, dass Shannon so leichter zurück in die Spur finden würde.

Und was hatte es ihnen beiden gebracht? - Nichts. Tomo war nach wie vor in Shannon verliebt. Und Shannon war nach wie vor ein nervliches Wrack, das mit seiner unverarbeiteten Vergangenheit haderte. Sie standen beide noch genau am gleichen Punkt wie vor ein paar Monaten – nur ohne ihren besten Kumpel an ihrer Seite. "Fuck, Mann."

"Du sagst es."

Shannon sank etwas tiefer gegen die Arbeitsplatte und schaute angestrengt auf den Boden. Seit dem gestrigen Abend hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, ob die Erklärung, warum er so plötzlich bei Tomo aufgetaucht war, dem Gitarristen ausreichte. Andererseits hatte er vielleicht schon viel zu viel gesagt und er hatte Angst vor jedem weiteren Wort. Stattdessen klammerte er sich am Kaffeebecher fest. "Seinem" Kaffeebecher. Wann immer er bei Tomo übernachtete, benutzte Shannon diesen Becher; er hatte ihn dem Kroaten selber in einem kleinen Laden in Boystown in Chicago als Gag während der "Into the Wild"-Tour gekauft. Er war schwarz und handgetöpfert und wog so schwer in der Hand, dass man damit wahrscheinlich jeden Einbrecher k.o. schlagen konnte, wenn es sein musste. Vor allem aber stand in Regenbogenfarben ein Zitat von Kurt Cobain darauf:  _"I'm not gay, although I wish I were, just to piss off homophobes."_

"Shan", Tomo machte eine Pause und brachte den Drummer so dazu, ihn anzusehen. "Ich bin froh, dass du mit Mike über die Dinge reden konntest, die du bisher sonst niemandem gesagt hast." Er sah, wie Shannon schluckte. "Und ich bin froh, dass du jetzt hier bist. Ehrlich. Auch wenn ich nicht so recht weiß, was ich damit anfangen soll."

"Ha – da sind wir schon zu zweit", meinte Shannon, fuhr sich durch die Out-of-Bed-Frisur und trank noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

"Du wolltest heimlich stiften gehen, hab ich Recht?"

Der Drummer nickte kleinlaut. "Ich wollte erst mal einen Kaffee trinken und dann versuchen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen – und ja, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich abgehauen, bevor du aus deinem alkohol- und THC-induzierten Tiefschlaf erwachst. Jetzt mal ehrlich, wie schaffst du es, nach so einem durchzechten Abend wie gestern so gut aus dem Bett zu kommen? Das ist unnormal!"

Tomo trank einen Schluck Kaffee, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Shannon nicht so recht deuten konnte. "Würde es dich sehr überraschen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich bestimmt schon eine Stunde wach neben dir im Bett lag?"

"Du spinnst doch!"

Tomo legte den Kopf schief und lachte. "Mag sein – es stimmt aber trotzdem. Ist noch so drin von Milo und Felix. Auch, wenn Vicki die beiden beim Auszug mitgenommen hat. Manchmal ist da noch so ein Phantom-Schnurren, weil ich glaube, sie wollen ihr Fressi. Ich glaube aber, heute Morgen war es eher dein Magen, der mich angeknurrt hat, weil du Fressi brauchtest."

Shannon trank seinen Becher in einem Zug leer. "Gut möglich – ich hab tierisch Kohldampf. Mein Abendessen bestand gestern aus zwei Flaschen Bier am Pool."

"Da war ja sogar meins abwechslungsreicher."

"Ja, aber ich habe mir meins immerhin nicht noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen..."

"Touché." Tomo überlegte kurz. "Okay, ein Vorschlag zur Güte. Erst mal duschen und dann vernünftig frühstücken gehen. Danach gehen wir Bier, Tiefkühlpizza und Chips einkaufen für 'nen richtigen Männerabend heute."

"Klingt verdammt gut."

tbc.


	6. Thunderstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM

_I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track  
I looked round  
And I knew there was no turning back  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you  
_ _(Thunderstruck – AC/DC)_

"Ist das...was ich verdammt noch mal denke, was es ist?", Tomo blinzelte ein paar Mal ungläubig und schirmte seine Augen dann gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht ab, das glitzernd von Shannons Weste reflektiert wurde.

"Schätze schon. Hab sie beim Ausmisten wieder gefunden – war überrascht, dass sie mir noch passt. Die Nieten sehen immer noch 1a aus, oder?", der Drummer drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um dem Kroaten den guten Zustand des alten Kleidungsstücks aus der Zeit der 'Into the Wild'-Tour zu zeigen.

"Ich habe es damals schon gesagt und ich kann mich da nur wiederholen: für mich sind das Strass-Steinchen", entgegnete Tomo ehrlich und konnte sich gerade noch ein Naserümpfen verkneifen. Gegen den dunklen Jeans-Stoff konnte er nicht mal was sagen, er fand damals schon, dass der Drummer in der Weste verdammt gut aussah. Und ohnehin wusste Tomo, dass Shannon  _ohne_ die Weste noch besser aussah. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. In diese Richtung sollten seine Gedanken besser nicht gehen. Nie wieder.

"Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich dich nie wieder nach deiner Meinung bezüglich meiner Klamotten frage…wollen wir dann los?", ohne eine Antwort des Gitarristen abzuwarten setzte Shannon seinen Helm auf und schloss den Kinnriemen.

"Gern. Aber ich fahre vorne. Wenn ich hinter dir fahre, werde ich sonst noch geblendet von diesem…Ding."

"Arsch."

"Gern geschehen."

Seit ihrem Männerabend waren ein paar Wochen vergangen, in denen die beiden sich tatsächlich wieder regelmäßiger sahen. Tomo war auch wieder öfter im Hause der Letos zu Gast und auch Jared hatte seine Besuche im Big Apple auf ein Minimum reduziert (er sprach nie darüber, aber Shannon war sich sicher, dass da eine Frau im Spiel war) und war wieder mehr zu Hause als unterwegs. Sogar von einem neuen Album sprach der Bandleader vorsichtig, obwohl sie auch die Möglichkeit, die abgesagten Tourtermine nachzuholen, noch nicht ganz zu Ende erörtert hatten. Shannon fand es mehr als angemessen und fair den Fans gegenüber; Jared wollte stattdessen besser gestern als heute seine Energie in neues Material investieren. Tomo hielt sich vornehm zurück. Er konnte beide Standpunkte verstehen, wusste aber, dass es manchmal besser war, nicht zwischen die Leto'schen Sturköpfe zu geraten.

Er hatte die Motorrad-Tour vorgeschlagen, um abseits von Jared in Ruhe mit Shannon über das weitere Vorgehen zu sprechen und ihn eventuell von Jareds Standpunkt zu überzeugen. Oder ihm diesen zumindest einigermaßen verständlich zu machen.

Der Tag war perfekt für eine Tour durch die Hills. Vielleicht sogar noch etwas weiter, je nachdem, wonach ihnen der Sinn stand. Es war ziemlich warm (was Shannon wahrscheinlich dazu verleitet hatte, diese dämliche Weste anstatt seiner Bikerjacke zu tragen) und sonnig sollte es später auch noch werden. Shannon hatte sich vorsorglich bis abends bei Jared abgemeldet, da er wusste, dass sein Bruder sich meist Sorgen machte, wenn er mit dem Bike unterwegs war und sich nicht meldete. Sie waren noch keine Stunde unterwegs, als Tomo das erste Mal den Blinker setzte und an einem Truck-Stop mit kleinem Diner rechts ran fuhr.

Shannon brachte seine Ducati neben Tomos Maschine zum Stehen und löste den Kinnriemen seines Helms. "Alles okay?"

"Hier gibt’s fantastischen Kaffee, ich dachte, daran bist du vielleicht interessiert. Ich bring dir einen mit, sobald ich vom Pullern zurück bin."

Shannon lächelte versonnen. Seine Vorliebe für guten Kaffee war zwar bei weitem nichts Neues, schon gar nicht für Tomo, aber dennoch fand er es nett, dass der Kroate sogar bei einer Tour mitten im Nirgendwo daran dachte.

Als Tomo mit den beiden to-go Bechern in den Händen zurück kam, blickte Shannon gedankenverloren über das hügelige Hinterland von Los Angeles. Manchmal kam es ihm vor wie eine andere Welt. Kaum hatte man die Stadt mit all ihrem Glitter, all ihren Kulissen und ihren falschen Versprechen ein paar Meilen hinter sich gelassen, fand man sich unweigerlich in der Wirklichkeit wieder. Rau, ungeschliffen, ungeschönt und vor allem ziemlich ausgedörrt. Es kam Shannon beinahe so vor, als bekäme er in der kargen Landschaft sein eigenes Innenleben widergespiegelt. Er nahm dankend den Becher an, den der Gitarrist ihm hinhielt und wollte gerade einen Schluck trinken, als Tomo ihn davon abhielt. "Warte! Das ist mein Becher."

Shannon drehte den Pappbecher in der Hand und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er den Namen darauf las. "Tom?"

Der Kroate seufzte. "Ich hatte keine Lust, zum x-ten Mal Tomo zu erklären. Gib schon her, der ist Decaf."

"Oh shit." Um das Zeug machte Shannon einen so großen Bogen wie der Teufel um das Weihwasser. Sie tauschten die Becher und beide tranken vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck des heißen Gebräus. "Also...wohin soll die Reise gehen?"

Tomo zuckte mit den Achseln, warf einen Blick in alle Himmelsrichtungen und schlug schließlich den Los Padres National Forest vor, dem sie sich ohnehin schon von Südosten aus kommend genähert hatten. "Wir stellen die Bikes ab, laufen ein bisschen und machen uns danach wieder auf den Heimweg."

Um den Plan letztendlich in die Tat umzusetzen, tankten beide noch einmal voll und kauften ein wenig Proviant für unterwegs, den Tomo in seinem Rucksack verstaute. Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile; länger als Shannon gedacht hatte und weiter in das Naturschutzgebiet hinein, aber es tat zu gut, sich einfach nur den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen, als dass er Tomo ausgebremst hätte. Davon abgesehen, war das Alleinsein mit Tomo immer noch seltsam. Sie waren auf einem guten Weg, aber noch lange nicht wieder dort, wo sie vor langer Zeit – vor Tomos Liebesgeständnis – einmal gewesen waren. Dinge wie Zocken und Motorradfahren waren daher einfacher: man verbrachte Zeit zusammen, ohne sich dabei unterhalten zu müssen.

Irgendwann fuhr Tomo jedoch auf einen schotterigen Parkplatz am Startpunkt eines Wanderwegs, nahm seinen Helm ab und schüttelte sein Haar aus. Nachdem Vicki ihn verlassen hatte, hatte es nicht lange gedauert und der Kroate hatte sich von seiner langen Mähne getrennt. Danach hatte er allerdings offenbar keinen Friseur mehr aufgesucht und so zierte ein formloser Übergangshaarschnitt wie aus dem Bilderbuch Tomos Haupt. Shannon tat es Tomo gleich und trat neben den Kroaten an die Info-Tafel zum Wanderweg heran. "Meinst du nicht, dass der Trail ein bisschen zu lang ist? Wir haben ja nicht ewig Zeit."

"Wir müssen ja nicht den ganzen Weg gehen", entgegnete Tomo, straffte seine Rucksackbeladenen Schultern und ging los, ohne eine weitere Antwort des Drummers abzuwarten. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Wandern definitiv nicht zu Shannons Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörte. Das war eher Jareds Ding. Der Sänger hatte auch Tomo mehr oder weniger dafür gewinnen können. Seinerzeit, als sie  _This is War_ aufgenommen hatten und regelmäßig "Auslauf" brauchten, um die Köpf freizukriegen vom Rechtsstreit mit dem Label, der damals allgegenwärtig schien und ihnen teilweise buchstäblich die Luft zum Atmen abschnitt.

Eine Weile gingen beide schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Tomo das Wort ergriff. "Hat Jared schon viel geschrieben?"

Shannon zuckte mit den Achseln und blieb die Antwort zunächst schuldig. Erstens, weil das nicht mal gelogen war – Jared und er vermieden es zur Zeit so gut es ging, über ein kommendes Album zu reden. Zweitens, weil er es gerne auch vermeiden wollte, mit Tomo darüber zu reden. Dennoch räusperte er sich schließlich. "Ich glaube, momentan beschäftigt er sich eher damit, altes Material anderweitig zu verwursten. Er schreibt viel um. Ich höre ihn ab und zu im Studio Sachen dudeln, die er schon beim letzten Album im Kopf hatte."

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihm dann was Neues zum Verwursten geben; nicht, dass er noch auf die Idee kommt, eine B-Seite von  _This is War_ veröffentlichen zu wollen", erwiderte Tomo halb scherzhaft und halb im Ernst. 

Shannon strich sich über das stoppelige Kinn. "Ja, also...die Sache hat 'nen Haken."

"Und der wäre?"

"EMI hat uns auf den Pott gesetzt: entweder steigen wir wieder in die Tour ein, oder wir bringen bald mal ein neues Album raus."

"Und wie bald? So... _soon"_ , er malte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft, "oder tatsächlich bald?"

"Noch dieses Jahr."

Tomo blies deutlich hörbar die Luft aus. Er war verärgert, aber nicht überrascht, dass das Label sich so verhielt. Allerdings fragte er sich, wie lange die beiden Brüder schon davon wussten, ohne ihm etwas davon erzählt zu haben. Er war zwar Mitglied der Band, federführend bei Vertragsangelegenheiten und dergleichen waren jedoch nur die Letos. Meistens war er ganz froh darüber, nicht in alle Einzelheiten verwickelt zu sein. So hatte er mehr Luft und Freiraum für Kreativität. Jetzt gerade war Tomo allerdings nur genervt, dass man ihn nicht involviert hatte. "Wie lange wisst ihr schon davon?"

Shannon schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Lange genug, um eine Entscheidung hätten treffen zu können."

"Und bis wann soll die Entscheidung fallen?" Okay, die Tatsache, dass sich Shannon mal wieder alles aus der Nase ziehen lief, nervte beinahe noch mehr, als nicht sofort über alles Bandinterne informiert zu werden.

"Bis übermorgen", gab der Drummer zähneknirschend zu.

Tomo ging einen Schritt schneller und baute sich, die Hände in die schmalen Hüften gestemmt, vor Shannon auf. "Willst du mich verarschen?!"

"Leider nein."

Tomo seufzte. "Weißt du, ich dachte, das hier wird ein gemütlicher Spaziergang mit einem Gespräch, in dessen Verlauf ich dich sanft in Jareds Richtung schubsen kann. Und jetzt muss ich dich stattdessen in seine Richtung werfen."

Shannon konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Tomo hasste sich dafür, dass er den Älteren dabei absolut anbetungswürdig fand. "Du kannst es versuchen. Aber ich warne dich: ich habe diese Puddingcroissants bei Starbucks für mich entdeckt. Leicht wird es nicht."

"Arschloch."

"Du mich auch." Shannon schob Tomo beiseite und setzte den Weg behäbig fort. Mittlerweile war es deutlich schwüler geworden. Die Luft unter dem dichten Laubdach war durch die Mittagssonne kräftig aufgeheizt worden und stand förmlich; auch wenn von der Sonne nichts mehr zu sehen war. "Aber mal ehrlich: wenn wir erst touren, könnten wir uns damit Zeit erkaufen, um neue Sachen zu schreiben."

"Weil wir auf Tour ja auch so viel schreiben."

"Jared schreibt immer."

Da musste sogar Tomo zustimmen, aber es reichte nicht, um ihn vollends zu überzeugen. "Ich weiß. Deswegen wundert es mich, dass er momentan so viel an altem Kram herum fuhrwerkt. Er muss doch mittlerweile ohne Ende neues Material zusammengesammelt haben, oder nicht?"

Shannon zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte nichts.

Tomo schaute ihn offen an. "Warum willst du auf Teufel komm raus weiter touren? Warum nicht einen Haken an die Zeit und an die Tour und an das Album machen und was Neues anfangen?"

"Du weißt, warum ich das nicht so einfach kann."

"Nicht so richtig. Du redest ja nicht darüber. Zumindest nicht mit mir. " Tomo wusste, auf welch dünnes Eis er sich da gerade begab, aber Tomo war immerhin in Michigan aufgewachsen – mit Eislaufen kannte er sich aus. Außerdem wusste er auch, dass Shannon manchmal nur so aus der Reserve zu locken war. Entgegen seiner Erwartung ging der Drummer jedoch nicht sofort in die Luft, sondern schien sogar genauer über Tomos Worte nachzudenken.

"Ganz ehrlich? Ich wüsste nicht mal, wo ich anfangen soll..."

"Als ob mir das nicht scheißegal wäre."

Shannon schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht jetzt und nicht hier draußen. Ich...", er brach ab und blieb stehen, fuhr sich durch die viel zu langen Haare. "Ich würde wirklich gern mit dir darüber reden können, aber...", er brach erneut ab.  _Aber zwischen uns liegt so viel zwischenmenschliches im Argen, dass ich Schiss habe, alles wieder kaputt zu machen._

"...aber du vertraust mir nicht mehr", kam es niedergeschlagen und beinahe tonlos über Tomos Lippen.

In der Ferne bahnte sich ein tiefes Donnergrollen seinen Weg. Auch das noch. Bei jedem einzelnen verdammten Gewitter dachte Shannon noch immer nur an Sie. "Wir sollten hier verschwinden."

Tomo schluckte hart. Es war mittlerweile nichts Neues mehr, dass Shannon ihm auswich, sobald er etwas ernster wurde. Ein paar einzelne Regentropfen hatten den Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach geschafft und platschten vereinzelt um sie herum auf den Boden, während sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Motorrädern machten.

"Nen Regenschirm hast du nicht zufällig in deinem Rucksack, oder?"

Tomo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur Wasserflaschen und ein paar Snacks."

"Großartig." Erneutes Donnergrollen, dieses Mal deutlich näher. Sogar der Wind frischte ein wenig auf und die dicken Regentropfen wurden zahlreicher. Shannon zog seine Weste über den Kopf. "War da vorne auf dem Weg nicht so 'ne kleine Schutzhütte oder so?"

"Ach komm, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht..." Kaum, dass Tomo den Satz beendet hatte, schienen sich himmelwärts einige Schleusen zu öffnen und der Regen rauschte wie aus Kübeln auf sie hinab. "Ich glaube, du hast Recht – lauf!"

Und das tat Shannon, obwohl er eigentlich wusste, dass ein kleiner Holzpavillon mitten im Wald, umgeben von hohen Bäumen nicht gerade der am besten geeignete Unterschlupf bei einem Gewitter war. Aber es war immerhin ein Unterschlupf, und wenn er schon sterben musste, dann immerhin im Trockenen. Vollkommen außer Atem erreichte er kurz nach Tomo die kleine Holzhütte, die wirklich kaum mehr war als ein Pavillon mit weiteren Informationstafeln über Flora und Fauna, einer Holzbank und einem Mülleimer. Er schaute an sich und Tomo herunter; beide waren sie völlig durchnässt. "Das war ja wirklich eine tolle Idee von dir, zum Wandern hierher zu kommen."

"Hast du zugestimmt oder nicht?" Shannon blieb die Antwort schuldig. Tomo warf seinen Rucksack auf die kleine Bank und kramte einen Augenblick lang darin herum, reichte Shannon eine der beiden Wasserflaschen, kramte weiter im Rucksack und zog von ganz unten ein noch halbwegs trockenes Tshirt hervor.

"Lass mich raten, ein zweites hast du natürlich nicht dabei, oder?"

"Nö, aber wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du das hier haben", entgegnete Tomo und schälte sich umständlich aus dem nassen Stück Stoff an seinem Körper.

Shannon wandte sofort seinen Blick ab und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser, um den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinunter zu spülen. Nicht, dass es funktioniert hätte.

"Wow. Als hättest du nicht schon tausendmal viel mehr von mir gesehen und jetzt kannst du nicht mal mehr hingucken?"

Tatsächlich wartete Shannon, bis er aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, dass Tomo sich das trockene Shirt übergestreift hatte, bis er seinen Blick wieder hob. Dabei war die Situation als solche nicht mal das Problem – als er vor einigen Wochen bei Tomo übernachtet hatte, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, hatten sie sich am nächsten Morgen auch in der Küche nur in Boxershorts gegenüber gestanden. Allerdings dachte Shannon da auch noch, dass er Tomo lediglich als Kumpel vermisst hatte. Mittlerweile war er sich da eben nicht mehr so sicher und das machte die ganze Sache noch viel komplizierter.

Dass er nicht so recht wusste, worüber und wie er mit Tomo reden sollte, war nur ein Grund, warum er lieber mit dem Gitarristen auf Motorradtour ging oder vor der Konsole saß. Ein weiterer war, dass es ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel, Tomos körperlichen Reizen zu widerstehen. Dabei war Shannon sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Jüngere es noch nicht einmal mit Absicht tat oder es darauf anlegte. Aber alleine Tomos Stimme, sein Geruch und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, wenn sie dicht an dicht nebeneinander auf der Couch reihenweise Zombies abknallten, reichten aus, um Shannon langsam aber sicher um den Verstand zu bringen.

Viel schlimmer war aber noch die Tatsache, dass er Tomo in dem Moment begann zu vermissen, wenn er dessen Wohnungstür nach einem langen Abend hinter sich schloss und sich wieder auf den Weg in die Casa de Leto machte. Oder wenn Tomo sich nach einem gemeinsamen Essen bei den Brüdern verabschiedete und nach Hause verschwand. Das Gefühl war neu. Und Shannon schottete es ab, so gut es nur irgendwie ging.

Auf Tomos rhetorische Frage erwiderte er daher lieber nichts, und schaute stattdessen in den Regen, der unaufhörlich hinab prasselte.

Tomo seufzte, ließ sich auf die Bank plumpsen und fuhr sich durch die tropfnassen, dunklen Haare. "Du vertraust mir nicht mehr, du kannst mich nicht mehr ansehen – es wird nie wieder so werden wie vorher, hab ich Recht?"

Shannon setzte sich neben Tomo auf die Bank und überlegte sich seine Worte genau. "Dass ich dir nicht vertraue, stimmt nicht. Ich kann nur schlecht mit dir über dir die Frau reden, die ich geliebt habe."

"Die du immer noch liebst."

Shannon schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie fehlt mir. Jeden Tag. Aber ich hatte leider schon genügend Gelegenheit, mich zu entlieben, lange bevor sie mir die Möglichkeit genommen hat, mich vernünftig von ihr zu verabschieden und mit der Sache abschließen zu können."

Tomo nickte stumm. "Dass du mit mir nicht darüber reden kannst, hab ich wohl selber verbockt, hm? Wenn ich die Klappe gehalten und unser lustiges Spielchen einfach weiter gespielt hätte, dann wären wir immer noch Kumpels und vieles so nicht passiert."

"Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Die Scheiße hab ich auch verbockt, das war nicht allein deine Schuld."

Der Regen wurde allmählich etwas weniger. Auch das leise Grummeln, das nie zu einem ausgewachsenen Gewitter gereift war, entfernte sich langsam wieder.

"Ich weiß, was ich neulich im Bett zu dir gesagt habe, als du bei mir gepennt hast." Tomo schaute Shannon offen an, doch der wusste nicht wirklich etwas darauf zu erwidern. "Ich meine, ich weiß es nicht genau, so gut ist meine Erinnerung nach dem Filmriss nicht. Aber ich kann es mir denken. Mir ist klar, dass du weißt, dass sich an meinen Gefühlen nichts geändert hat."

Shannon nickte wortlos.

"Du musst mich deswegen nicht in Watte packen. Ich bin schon groß; ich komm damit klar."

Shannon bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt damit klar kam. "Ist vielleicht trotzdem ganz gut, wenn wir erst mal nicht auf Tour gehen und in einem Hotelbett oder dicht beieinander im Tourbus schlafen müssen."

Tomo zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Auf einmal bist du davon überzeugt, dass wir doch wieder ins Studio gehen sollten – einfach so?" Er traute dem Braten noch nicht so recht.

Shannon zuckte mit den Achseln. "Überzeugt nicht. Aber überstimmt. Und das akzeptiere ich."

Tomo schürzte die Lippen. "Und wenn Jared und ich beide der Meinung wären, dass du das mit der Therapie vielleicht doch noch einmal probieren solltest?"

"Hey, so nicht - das gilt nur für die Band!"

"Das ist mein Ernst."

Shannon seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber auch da bin ich nicht wirklich überzeugt."

"Aber überstimmt?"

"Ich will dir nichts versprechen, was ich nicht halten kann. Außer, dass ich keine Minute länger als nötig in dieser scheiß-nassen Jeansweste aushalte. Ich hab noch ein Shirt in der Helmbox auf meinem Bike, glaub ich. Lass uns hier verschwinden."

tbc.


	7. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Huhu ihr Lieben!  
> Mein Wort zum Sonntag (oder in diesem Fall auch rund 2.600 Wörter) möchte ich Euch natürlich auch in dieser Woche nicht vorenthalten. :-)  
> Ohne viel Blabla geht's weiter mit Kapitel 6. Diesmal bringe ich auch mal wieder Jared ins Spiel.  
> LG.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCZ3gGVVA18

_I'm complicated, I get frustrated  
Right or wrong, love or hate it  
I'm complicated, you can't sedate it  
I heard that song but I won't play it  
_ _(Complicated – Bon Jovi)_

"Ich habe schon gedacht, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr wieder", Jared klang ernsthaft besorgt.

"Mussten eine längere Pause machen, wir sind in ein Gewitter geraten", erklärte Shannon und warf seine immer noch pitschnassen Sneaker sichtlich angefressen in die nächstbeste Ecke.

"Sieht man. Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?"

"Von mir aus, wir brauchen aber vorher erst mal 'ne heiße Dusche...also, getrennt voneinander."

"Schon klar."

"Diese Scheiß-Weste! Was dagegen, wenn ich zuerst gehe?", wollte Shannon (der natürlich  _kein_ Shirt zum Wechseln in der Helmbox dabei gehabt hatte) von Tomo wissen, der überhaupt noch nichts gesagt hatte, seitdem sie das Haus betreten hatten. Der Kroate zuckte nur schweigend mit den Achseln und Shannon verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben.

Jared schaute Tomo fragend, aber stumm an.

"Was?"

"Nichts."

"Bei dir ist es nie 'nichts', Jared. Also, was ist?"

"Hast du mit Shannon gesprochen?"

"Habe ich."

"Und?"

"Lief okay."

"Wow, du erzählst immer so lebhaft, dass ich direkt das Gefühl habe, als wäre ich dabei gewesen." Jared rollte mit den Augen. Die beiden konnten einen wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn sie sich alles aus der Nase ziehen ließen. Vielleicht waren sie am Ende doch füreinander geschaffen. "Was hat er gesagt?"

"Dass das Arschloch-Label Arschloch-Dinge tut." Tomo machte ein Pause. "Aber ich denke, Shannon hat eingelenkt. Nicht aus Überzeugung, aber weil er, wie er sagt, es akzeptiert, wenn er überstimmt ist."

Jared nickte. "Immerhin. Danke."

Tomo zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nichts zu danken. Solange ich nicht ständig den Laufburschen spielen muss, wenn ihr Zoff habt."

"Das ist kein Zoff", entgegnete Jared und suchte selber nach einer passenden Beschreibung für die Situation, in der er und Shannon sich gerade befanden. "Es ist eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Er ist der Meinung, dass wir weiter touren sollten, ich bin der Meinung, dass er unrecht hat." Er versuchte sich an so etwas wie einem Lachen, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Tatsache war, dass sie beide um diese Thema herumtänzelten wie die Motten um das Licht. Die Angst vor dem nächsten Riesen-Streit war bei ihnen beiden viel zu groß.

Obwohl Jared und Shannon sich einigermaßen ausgesprochen hatten und der Drummer wieder in das gemeinsame Haus eingezogen war, war die Stimmung seitdem nicht mehr dieselbe. Jared beschloss, das Thema Therapie ruhen zu lassen und Shannon nicht auf die für seine Verhältnisse viel zu offensichtlichen Affären anzusprechen. Shannon hakte dafür nicht weiter nach, warum Jared so gut wie immer unterwegs war und wie der Stand bei neuem Material war. Die beiden hatten ihrer Mutter versprechen müssen, dass sie nie wieder so sehr miteinander stritten, dass sie den Kontakt vollends abbrachen. Daher verzichteten sie von vornherein lieber komplett darauf, brisante Themen anzuschneiden.

"Na ja, er hat ja schließlich eingelenkt. Es wäre aber schön gewesen, von der Sache mit dem Label zu erfahren, bevor es fünf vor Zwölf ist."

Jared verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich wollte es dir gleich nach dem letzten Gespräch bei EMI sagen. Shannon meinte, er sagt es dir lieber in einer ruhigen Minute unter vier Augen." Dass Jared die heißen Eisen bei Shannon lieber im Feuer ließ, hieß allerdings nicht, dass er es auch bei Tomo tat. "Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er das längst gemacht hat. Immerhin habt ihr ja schon mehrere ruhige Minuten miteinander verbracht."

Der Unterton in Jareds Stimme blieb Tomo natürlich nicht verborgen. "Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Nichts, ich bin froh, dass ihr beide wieder so gut miteinander klarkommt", versuchte er zu versichern. Jared war zwar ein unglaublich guter Schauspieler, aber das machte ihn noch lange nicht zu einem guten Lügner – schon gar nicht vor seinen engsten Bekannten.

Tomo verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Solange wir nicht  _zu gut_ miteinander klarkommen, versteht sich."

"Ich wäre nicht unglücklich, wenn wir diese Episode nicht fortsetzen würden. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du das alles noch mal durchspielen willst?" Das war definitiv ein heißes Eisen. 

Oben in Shannons Bad hörte die Dusche auf zu rauschen, gefolgt von dem Klicken einer Tür und dem Drummer, der in sein Schlafzimmer tapste.

"Natürlich nicht. Ich bin dir deswegen aber auch keine Rechenschaft schuldig." Jared wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Tomo schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Nein, auch nicht, obwohl du der Bandleader bist und wir dein Baby fast gegen die Wand gefahren hätten, das wolltest du doch sagen?"

Jared lächelte milde. Es kam selten vor, dass Tomo ihm gegenüber aus der Haut fuhr, aber wenn, dann war es leider meistens (okay...immer) berechtigt. Und es gefiel Jared sogar ein bisschen. "Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, weil Shannon mein Bruder ist und er deswegen schon genug durchgemacht hat." Shannons Zimmertür ging. "Vielleicht sollten wir lieber ein anderes Mal darüber reden."

"Also, ich hab schon alles gesagt."

Shannon kam die Treppe herunter und warf Tomo einen Satz sauberer (und vor allem trockener) Klamotten entgegen. "Hätte schwören können, dass hier vorhin von Essen die Rede war."

"Musste mich erst mal mit Tomo einigen, was es werden soll."

"Und worauf habt ihr euch geeinigt?"

"Veggie-Bolognese", antworteten Jared und Tomo wie aus einem Mund und warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

"Ich bin dann mal duschen. Wehe, die Nudeln kochen noch nicht, wenn ich wieder nach unten komme!", mahnte der Gitarrist halb scherzhaft und halb im Ernst. Ihm hing der Magen in den Kniekehlen.

Shannon half Jared beim Kochen. Besser gesagt, er setzte das Nudelwasser auf, während Jared das Glas mit der veganen Bolognesesauce öffnete und den Inhalt in einen Topf umfüllte. "Brauchst du mich morgen bei EMI an deiner Seite?"

"Damit ich ihnen – mal wieder – sagen kann, dass sie sich ins Knie ficken können? Nein, danke. Das schaff ich auch alleine. Warum?"

Der Drummer schob die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Jogginghose und zog geistesabwesend mit dem linken Fuß die Fuge einer Bodenfliese nach. "Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken gerade ein bisschen woanders und weiß nicht, ob ich dir eine große Hilfe wäre." Und dabei meinte Shannon nicht einmal sein Gefühlsdilemma bezüglich Tomo.

Jared fischte aufgrund der vagen Aussage jedoch ziemlich im Trüben. "Hab ich schon gemerkt. Willst du darüber reden?" Er probierte die Sauce, drehte die Hitze ein wenig herunter und streute noch ein paar getrocknete Kräuter in den Topf.

"Gestern war ihr Geburtstag....wäre er gewesen."

Jared drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um, doch der starrte noch immer auf den Fußboden. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, ob er das leidige Thema Therapie lieber nicht ansprechen sollte, obwohl mehr als offensichtlich war, wie nötig Shannon professionelle Hilfe hatte. "Hast du mal mit irgendwem darüber gesprochen, außer vor zwei Monaten mit ihrem Kollegen aus Oklahoma?" Jared konnte sich ums Verrecken nicht an den Namen des nackten Kerls in seiner Küche erinnern. Shannons Liebesleben hatte zuletzt allerdings auch nicht viel Anlass dazu gegeben, sich irgendwelche Namen merken zu müssen. Immerhin gingen weder Antoine, noch Adam in letzter Zeit bei ihnen ein und aus. Der Drummer war wieder dazu übergegangen, den Großteil seiner Zeit mit jemand anderem zu verbringen. "Mit Tomo vielleicht?"

Shannon schüttelte den Kopf. "Soweit sind wir noch lange nicht wieder. Mit Tomo kann ich Motorradfahren. Und offenbar sogar wandern. Und Zocken – apropos: Das wäre dann der nächste Grund, warum ich nicht so geil darauf bin, morgen früh mit dir bei EMI aufzulaufen: Tomo und ich wollten später vielleicht noch ne Runde bei ihm Zombies wegballern. Könnte spät werden, wenn wir dabei die Zeit vergessen." Der Drummer war nicht wirklich böse darüber, das Gespräch weg von Lauren und in eine andere Richtung lenken zu können.

Jared rührte seufzend die Sauce um. "Lass mich raten: wenn es außerordentlich spät wird, pennst du bei ihm. Auf dem Sofa, natürlich."

"Wo denn auch sonst?"

Jared drehte sich um und funkelte Shannon herausfordernd an. "Sag du's mir."

Shannon schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und war ehrlich versucht, diese Andeutung keines Kommentars zu würdigen (vor allem, da eine Etage über ihnen das Wasser aufhörte zu rauschen). Allerdings wollte er Jared auch auf keinen Fall diese Genugtuung gönnen. "Lass mich raten: mit Tomo hast du gerade eine ähnliche Unterhaltung geführt."

Jared verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Abwehrhaltung; also ein Treffer. "Und wenn es so wäre?"

"Halt dich da raus!" Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo ihr Gespräch gerade diese schräge Abzweigung genommen hatte. Eben noch erkundigte Jared sich nach Shannons toter Beinahe-Ex-Freundin, und nun unterstellte er ihm, dass Tomo und er ihre Affäre wieder aufgenommen hatten. Und obwohl Jared damit falsch lag, fühlte sich Shannon seltsam ertappt. Vermutlich, weil er sich gerade selber ständig fragte, wie lange es noch dauern konnte, bis er über Tomo herfallen würde, wenn er noch öfter bei dem Kroaten nächtigte und ihn am nächsten Morgen halbnackt und mit zerzausten Haaren sehen musste.

"Den Fehler habe ich einmal gemacht. Ich werde 'nen Teufel tun und ihn wiederholen."

Shannon fuhr sich durch die noch feuchten Haare. "Keine Panik: zwischen Tomo und mir läuft nichts." Er schaffte es sogar, es so klingen zu lassen, als würde ihm das nichts ausmachen.

Jared erkannte, dass sein Bruder die Wahrheit sagt und war für den Moment beruhigt. Auch, wenn er ihm gerne das Versprechen abgenommen hätte, dass sich daran nichts ändern würde. Aber Tomo war bereits auf der Treppe, band sich im Gehen die nassen Haare zu einem Rasierpinsel am Hinterkopf zusammen und stand bereits im nächsten Moment in der Tür.

Das Essen verlief tatsächlich mit allerhand kreativem Brainstorming seitens Tomo und Jared, aus dem Shannon sich allerdings größtenteils heraus hielt. Erstens ergab es seiner Meinung nach wenig Sinn, sich vor dem Gespräch mit dem Label Gedanken darüber zu machen und zweitens hatte er sich auch noch nicht wirklich mit der Idee anfreunden können, sich wieder monatelang im Studio zu verkriechen.

"...oder was meinst du?", vernahm er Tomos Stimme und spürte zwei neugierige Blicke auf sich.

"Hm?"

"Ich sagte, ich bin der Meinung, dass wieder ein Song, den du geschrieben hast, mit aufs Album sollte."

"Ich hab aber nichts geschrieben."  _Und ich werde auch nie wieder etwas schreiben._

"Na ja, das ist ja nun nicht ganz richtig", warf Jared schmatzend ein.

"Das ist kein Song, das ist Xylophongeplänkel zum Runterkommen für mich."

Jared grinste breit. Mit seinem Saucengesicht sah er dabei fast so aus wie eine missratene Version des Jokers. "Dir ist schon klar, dass wir genau diese Diskussion auch über L490 geführt haben, oder?"

"Ja, durchaus." Shannons Kiefer mahlte. Tatsächlich war das 'Xylophongeplänkel' deutlich mehr als nur das. Nicht, dass Jared und Tomo das jemals erfahren würden. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Darüber wird nicht verhandelt."

Shannons Worte waren zwar eindeutig, doch Tomo nahm sich dennoch fest vor, der Sache noch einmal genauer auf den Grund zu gehen. Offenbar hatte Jared den gleichen Gedanken.

"Nur über das 'Xylophongeplänkel', oder generell?"

"Jared!" Shannon war beinahe selber erschrocken darüber, wie laut er seinen Bruder angeherrscht hatte. Andererseits verstand Jared so vielleicht zumindest, wie ernst es dem Drummer war. Tomo war automatisch in seinem Stuhl tiefer gerutscht und schaute schweigend zwischen den beiden Letos hin und her.

"Schon gut, ich hab's kapiert."

Shannon nickte zufrieden. Und dennoch würde Tomo der Sache bei Gelegenheit noch mal genauer auf den Grund gehen.

Jared entließ die beiden anderen, indem er sagte, dass er das Abräumen und den Abwasch übernehmen würde. Shannon packte nur noch rasch ein paar Sachen für eine Übernachtung ein und dann schwangen sie sich auf ihre Bikes, auch wenn Shannon eigentlich schon genug Motorradaction für einen Tag gehabt hatte.

"Also...Halo, oder Resident Evil?", wollte Shannon wissen, kaum dass sie Tomos Wohnung betreten hatten.

Der Kroate zuckte mit den Achseln. "Mir egal, entscheide du. Bier?"

"Wie lange kennst du mich jetzt schon?"

"Keine Ahnung – gefühlt 'ne Ewigkeit."

"Und da fragst du noch?" Shannon war beinahe empört.

"Ich hätte dir auch Kaffee gekocht, je nachdem, wie lange du spielen willst!"

"Das kommt drauf an, was wir spielen."

Tomo kam mit zwei Flaschen Bier in der einen und einer Tüte Chips in der anderen Hand ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben Shannon auf die Couch plumpsen. "Wenn wir uns nicht einig werden, schließe ich den Gamecube an und wir spielen Mario Kart."

"Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?", wollte Shannon wissen und nahm Tomo eine der Bierflaschen ab. "Noch besser."

Was Tomo eigentlich als scherzhafte Drohung gemeint hatte, wurde schließlich in die Tat umgesetzt. Und keiner von beiden schaute auf die Uhr, während sie über die verschiedenen Strecken und durch die verschiedenen Spielmodi rasten. Zuerst gegeneinander, und dann im Team gegen den Rest der Meute. Tomo war dabei immer am Steuer und Shannon war für das Schießen von Schildkröten zuständig. Der Drummer hatte sich im Teammodus nur am Anfang einmal im Fahren versucht und wer glaubte, dass einen Spiele wie Resident Evil oder Halo aggressiv machen, ist noch nie dreimal in Folge an der selben Stelle von dieser  _verfickten_ Regenbogenstrecke geflogen. Danach hatte Tomo direkt das Steuern übernommen und Shannon ermahnt, bitte nie mehr aktiv am Straßenverkehr teilzunehmen.

Nach unendlich scheinenden Stunden vor der Flimmerkiste dröhnte Shannon der Kopf und er war froh, sich endlich auf Tomos Couch ausstrecken und die Augen schließen zu können. Seine Gedanken ließen ihm jedoch noch lange keine Ruhe. Dafür war zu viel passiert an diesem Tag: Tomo und er hatten beinahe so etwas wie eine vernünftige Unterhaltung über den Status Quo ihrer Freundschaft geführt. Sie hatten mit der Band einen Schritt in Richtung eines neuen Albums gemacht und sogar schon darüber gebrainstormt. Der erneute Streit mit dem Label würde morgen hoffentlich aus der Welt geschafft werden. Und das, woran Shannon letztendlich gedanklich hängenblieb, war der klitschnasse, halbnackte Tomo.

Er setzte sich seufzend auf; sein Schädel hämmerte noch mehr als zuvor. Entweder setzten Tomo und seine noch immer unbenannten Gefühle für den Gitarristen ihm mehr zu, als ihm lieb war, oder ihm steckte etwas in den Knochen. Letzteres wäre Shannon beinahe noch lieber.

Bereits am nächsten Morgen nahm Shannon alles zurück. Seine Stirn pochte alleine schon bei dem Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie eine alte, rostige Käsereibe und an Atmen durch die Nase war schon gleich gar nicht zu denken.  _Diese Scheiß-Weste!_

Er ließ seinen viel zu schweren Kopf zurück in die Kissen plumpsen und wartete darauf, dass der Kroate mit der unerträglich guten Morgenlaune aus dem Schlafzimmer gepoltert kam.

Tomo ließ – in diesem Fall zum Glück – nicht lange auf sich warten und erschien kurz darauf strahlend wie der junge Morgen im Wohnzimmer. "Guten Morgen!"

"Mor'n", kam es heiser über Shannons Lippen.

"Du hörst dich an, als könntest du einen extra starken Kaffee vertragen", meinte Tomo und öffnete grinsend die Vorhänge, um die Sommersonne hinein zu lassen.

Shannon schlug automatisch die Hände vors Gesicht. Hell, viel zu hell. "Nope. Lieber Tee."

Tomo fuhr herum. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Bei einem Blick auf den kranken Drummer wusste er auch sofort, was es war. "Oh shit, dich hat's gestern erwischt, was?" Shannon nickte nur wortlos. "Keine Sorge, ich mach dir 'nen Tee und danach fahr ich in die Apotheke und zu Euch nach Hause, um dir noch mehr Klamotten her zu holen." Shannon schien widersprechen zu wollen, aber Tomo erstickte den Protest direkt im Keim. "Ah-ah, keine Widerrede. Du fährst nirgendwo hin – schon gar nicht mit dem Motorrad und erst recht nicht, so wie du gestern bei Mario Kart verkackt hast!"

Shannon seufzte und nickte schließlich langsam. Das war sowieso viel leichter, als seine angegriffene Stimme zu beanspruchen.

"Davon abgesehen, will Jared so ein Bazillenmutterschiff wie dich sowieso nicht in seiner Nähe haben."

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja-haa, normalerweise wird man nicht krank, nur weil man in einen Regenschauer geraten ist und zu lange in nassen Klamotten gesteckt hat. Ich weiß das, ihr wisst das, und Shannon weiß es wahrscheinlich auch. Ist mir aber egal. Nennt sich künstlerische Freiheit. :-P


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Moin ihr Lieben,  
> immer wieder sonntags kommt ein neues Kapitel *träller*  
> Als kleine Erklärung vorab: Nyquil ist das Äquivalent zum Deutschen "MediNait", das auch vom gleichen namhaften Hersteller im Englischsprachigen Raum vertrieben wird.  
> Ich habe es während meines Aufenthalts auf der anderen Seite vom großen Teich einmal genommen und es hat mich dermaßen ausgeknockt, dass ich es gerade noch so die Treppe hoch und gänzlich bekleidet vornüber fallend in mein Bett geschafft habe XD  
> Ich habe daher beschlossen, dass ich nicht die einzige Person sein will, die davon so aus den Socken gehauen wird *kicher*  
> Ein lieber Dank geht an dieser Stelle wie immer an krokomaus für's Reviewen. Hab dich lüüb *durchflausch*  
> Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 7
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yN7N0P2TxHQ

_What a dangerous night to fall in love  
_ _Don't know why we still hide what we've become  
_ _Do you want to cross the line  
_ _We're running out of time  
_ _A dangerous night to fall in love  
_ _(Dangerous Night – 30 Seconds to Mars)_

Tomo war ganz froh, dass Jareds Auto nicht in der Einfahrt stand, als er beim Haus der Letos ankam. Offenbar war er gerade bei seinem Termin mit EMI, und so blieb Tomo zumindest der Moralapostel in Jared erspart, dem er hätte erklären müssen, dass Shannon noch ein paar Tage länger mit ihm unter einem Dach leben würde. Der Vortrag des Sängers am Abend zuvor hatte ihm schon gereicht.

Er drehte Shannons Haustürschlüssel im Schloss und wurde sofort mit einem Piepsen von der Alarmanlage empfangen, die Gott sei Dank kein Problem darstellte. Glücklicherweise waren sowohl Jared als auch Shannon zu zerstreut, sich jemals einen anderen Code als 6277 merken zu können, sodass sie ihn wahrscheinlich auch in den nächsten hundert Jahren nicht ändern würden.

Rasch hatte er eine Reisetasche mit den nötigsten Dingen (und ein paar unnötigeren, wie iPad und MacBook) zusammengepackt, die Alarmanlage wieder scharf geschaltet und war verschwunden, bevor Jared etwas hätte bemerken können.

Als Tomo nach einem Abstecher bei der Apotheke wieder nach Hause kam, lag Shannon noch immer wie ein zusammengerolltes Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa. "Ich hab was gegen die verstopfte Nase, Kopfschmerztabletten, Halslutschpastillen und Nyquil gekauft", erklärte er und stellte die Tüte auf den Tisch. Shannon griff sogleich nach dem Fläschchen Nyquil, doch Tomo haute ihm auf die Finger. "Das kriegst du erst heute Abend, falls du nicht schlafen kannst!"

Shannon ließ die Hand wieder sinken und setzte sich mit einem gequälten Ächzen auf. Sofort pochte ihm wieder der Kopf. "Ist das erlaubt, Herr Doktor?", wollte er wissen und hob das Aspirin hoch.

Tomo nickte. "Klar. Und gegen die bösen Bazillen mach ich dir jetzt einen Ingwer-Honig-Tee."

Shannon schluckte eine Tablette, spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck Wasser herunter und rümpfte die Nase. "Willst du mich noch kränker machen?"

Tomo konnte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken. "Wenn ich dich so länger in meiner Wohnung haben kann, klar – warum nicht?" Shannon schaute ihn erschrocken an und Tomo rollte mit den Augen. "Das war ein Scherz!"

Der Drummer konnte sich nur ein müdes Lächeln abringen.

"Ja, ich steh auf dich und ja, ich kann mittlerweile halbwegs darüber lachen, also mach dich locker."

Shannon fuhr sich durch die Haare und quälte sich vom Sofa hoch. "Ich versuch mal zu duschen, während du das Gift für mich anmischst."

Das 'Gift' roch gar nicht mal so übel, das musste sogar Shannon zugeben, als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus dem Bad kam. Duschen war gar nicht so leicht, wenn einem die müden Knochen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machten. Als er jedoch ins Wohnzimmer tapste, fand er weder den Tee, noch den Giftmischer.

"Ich bin hier!"

Er folgte Tomos Stimme ins Schlafzimmer und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Der Kroate war gerade dabei, das Bett frisch zu beziehen; auf dem Nachttisch dampfte ein großer Becher Tee und daneben lagen das Aspirin und die Halslutschtabletten. "Was soll das?"

"Auf der Couch kannst du dich nicht richtig erholen und wieder fit werden. Mich wundert es schon, dass du unter normalen Umständen darauf schlafen kannst. Das Bett ist das Mindeste, was ich dir anbieten kann."

Shannon schluckte hart, was dank der Halsschmerzen noch fieser war als ohnehin schon, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tomo...", er brach ab und seufzte. "Das ist nicht das Mindeste. Das ist zu viel. Du musst das nicht tun."

"Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich dir die olle Weste nicht ausgeredet habe."

"Wenn das so ist...", Shannon ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen und zog sogleich die frisch bezogene Decke bis zum Kinn, "...dann bring mir bitte noch mein iPad."

Tomo schüttelte den Kopf. "Schlaf dich aus. Ich guck später noch mal nach dir. Und trink deinen Tee!"

"Ja, Mom."

Es ging bereits gegen Abend, als Tomo das Schlafzimmer nach einem zögerlichen, unbeantworteten Klopfen wieder betrat. Die Jalousien waren unten und Shannon schlief, wurde jedoch durch den einfallenden Lichtstrahl aus dem Flur auf seinem Gesicht geweckt. "Ich hab Hühnersuppe gekocht – willst du was?" Er hatte bereits einen großen Teller voll Suppe in der Hand.

"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", krächzte Shannon heiser und zog die Decke ein Stück höher.

"Den ganzen Nachmittag. Jared hat angerufen und nach dir gefragt. Er lässt dich grüßen und ausrichten, dass du das Haus erst wieder betreten darfst, wenn du bazillenfrei bist."

"Bruderliebe. So schön." Shannon setzte sich auf und nahm die Suppe dankend an sich. Tomo war nicht nur unter ihnen dreien der beste Koch, sondern allgemein ein wahrer Zauberer in der Küche. "Da bleibe ich doch gern bei dir."  _Und nicht nur deswegen._

Tomo nahm neben Shannon auf dem Bett platz und beäugte ihn skeptisch. Die Wangen des Drummers glühten und er hatte glasige Augen. "Hast du Fieber?"

Sogleich rückte Shannon ein Stück von Tomo ab. "Dann solltest du mir nicht zu nahe kommen, sonst steckst du dich noch an." Das Fieber war eine willkommene Ausrede, um ein wenig Raum zwischen sich und Tomo zu bringen.

Shannon hatte natürlich nicht den ganzen Nachmittag geschlafen, er hatte vor allem Zeit mit Nachdenken über sich und Tomo verbracht und das Ergebnis, zu dem er gekommen war, machte ihn ganz und gar nicht glücklich. Einerseits war er froh, endlich wieder so viel Zeit mit Tomo verbringen zu können; es führte ihm vor Augen, wie sehr ihm Tomo wirklich gefehlt hatte. Aber mit jeder Minute, die sie beieinander waren, wuchs in ihm der Drang, Tomo wieder genauso wie früher zu berühren – obwohl: nicht ganz genauso. Eben...auf eine andere Art und das jagte ihm eine Scheiß-Angst ein.

"Mich haut so schnell nichts um." Tomo streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Shannons Stirn, ehe der Drummer die Möglichkeit hatte, zu protestieren. "Du glühst! Ich hole dir das Nyquil."

Shannon lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes und wusste für einen Moment tatsächlich nicht, ob er froh oder traurig darüber sein sollte, dass Tomos Hand nicht mehr seine erhitzte Stirn berührte. Sein Verstand stimmte eindeutig für froh, sein Bauchgefühl war damit jedoch nicht einverstanden. Er hörte allerdings lieber auf seinen Kopf und überließ seinem Bauch lieber bei der Hühnersuppe das Feld.

Als Tomo mit der Medizin und dem Fieberthermometer wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, schüttelte der Drummer nur den Kopf. "Ich brauche kein Thermometer, um zu entscheiden, ob die Medis angebracht sind. Ich bin schon groß."

Tomo zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was das Zeug angeht, gebe ich dir Recht", stimmte er zu, schenkte eine Dosis in den kleinen Plastikbecher ein und hielt ihn Shannon hin. "Aber dass du groß bist? Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht..."

Shannon trank schweigend den Becher leer, aß seine Hühnersuppe auf und hoffte, dass die Wirkung des Nyquils nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Tat sie Gott sei Dank nicht, und so war er schon ein gutes Stück tiefer in die Kissen gesunken, als Tomo noch einmal nach ihm sah, nachdem er Shannons Teller abgewaschen und die Küche wieder auf Vordermann gebracht hatte.

"Soll ich dir noch was bringen?", wollte der Gitarrist wissen und stellte eine Wasserflasche auf den Nachttisch.

Shannon schüttelte den Kopf und schloss benebelt die Augen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie stark er auf das Nyquil reagierte. Das letzte Mal, dass Jared ihm das Zeug zwangsweise auf Tour eingeflößt hatte, war schon ein paar Jahre her. Noch ein paar Minuten und er würde bloß noch wie ein ausgeknockter Boxer da liegen. "Geh nicht wieder weg."

Tomo seufzte. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Shannon zu den wenigen Leuten gehörte, die von einigen der Inhaltsstoffe des (freiverkäuflichen!) Medikaments high wurden. Andererseits hatte der Drummer auch eine ziemlich lebhafte Vergangenheit, was verbotene Substanzen anging, von daher war es eigentlich keine große Überraschung. Tomo nahm sich vor, das Nyquil besser gleich gut zu verstecken, damit Shannon gar nicht erst wieder in Versuchung kam. "Du bist high."

"Warst du auch neulich."

_Fuck_ . Tomo schluckte. Shannon war im Recht – und trotzdem high. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nicht einmal mitkriegen, wenn Tomo nur so lange bei ihm blieb, bis das Nyquil ihn komplett aus den roten Wollsocken haute. "In Ordnung, ich bleibe."

Tatsächlich blieb Tomo sogar deutlich länger als geplant. Allerdings merkte er das erst, als er erwachte, weil Shannon im Schlaf näher an ihn heranrückte und er den starken Arm des Drummers unsanft gegen Kopf bekam. Langsam und auf jede Bewegung bedacht, versuchte Tomo, von Shannon weg und aus dem Bett zu rutschen – mit dem Resultat, dass der Drummer seinen Arm nun murrend um den schlanken Körper des Jüngeren legte. Tomo blieb abrupt liegen und starrte eine Weile an die Decke.

Dass er sich nicht bei Shannon anstecken wollte, war wahrscheinlich schon längst hinfällig – ein Blick auf seinen Radiowecker hatte ihm verraten, dass er bereits seit ein paar Stunden neben dem kranken Drummer geschlafen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Shannon auch bei ihm geblieben war, als er ihn darum gebeten hatte, hätte eigentlich als Argument ausreichen sollen, um ihn einfach davon zu überzeugen, auch den Rest der Nacht bei Shannon zu verbringen. Andererseits fühlte sich die Nähe des Älteren einfach viel zu vertraut und verdammt viel zu gut an, als er im nüchternen Zustand bereit war zu akzeptieren. Davon abgesehen, dass Shannon erst einen Tag zuvor selber gesagt hatte, dass es wahrscheinlich besser war, wenn sie erst mal nicht zu nah beieinander waren. Und so, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie beide gepasst hätte, war da definitiv zu nah.

Tomo seufzte leise und drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, sodass er Shannon – oder vielmehr dessen Umrisse – in der Dunkelheit einen Augenblick lang ansehen konnte. Ihm war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass sich Shannons Art ihm gegenüber verändert hatte, je mehr Zeit sie wieder miteinander verbracht hatten. Es war natürlich nicht alles wie früher, Tomo fragte sich sogar, ob es überhaupt jemals wieder so werden würde. Denn wo er sich erhoffte, dass Shannon sich nach und nach ihm gegenüber öffnen würde, zog der Drummer sich stattdessen wieder weiter zurück und schien sich immer mehr zu verschließen. Irgendwas nagte an Shannon, nur hatte Tomo nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was es sein konnte.

Und dass Shannon ihm offen gesagt hatte, dass er schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr in Lauren verliebt war, trug auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass sich Tomos Gefühle besser im Zaum halten ließen.

Das alles, und auch die Tatsache, dass es für sein eigenes Wohlergehen deutlich besser war, wenn er auf der Stelle aus dem Bett verschwand und auf dem Sofa weiter schlief, war ihm durchaus bewusst. Aber es reichte trotzdem nicht aus. Tomo blieb die ganze Nacht an Shannons Seite und stahl sich erst am frühen Morgen heimlich aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Dank der aufopferungsvollen Pflege des Gitarristen, ging es Shannon ziemlich schnell besser. Wenn auch noch nicht wieder so gut, dass sein Bruder ihn zu Hause schon wieder Willkommen geheißen hätte. Und so machte Tomo sich nach ein paar Tagen noch mal zum Hause der Letos auf, um Klamottennachschub für Shannon zu besorgen.

Als er zurück kam, hatte er nicht nur Shannons prall gefüllte Reisetasche über der Schulter hängen, sondern auch zwei große Einkaufstüten in den Armen. Shannon staunte nicht schlecht. "Wie lange noch mal genau bis zu meiner Entlassung, Herr Doktor?"

"Haha, sehr witzig. So lange, bist du wieder fit bist. Und so lange, bis Jared dich wieder in seiner Nähe akzeptiert. Also stell dich mal nicht so an – neulich hast du noch gesagt, dass du gern hier bleibst."

"Tu ich ja auch. Die Verpflegung hier ist um Längen besser als zu Hause." Shannon stand vom Sofa auf, um Tomo beim Verräumen der Einkäufe zu helfen.

"Aber da musst du das Bett nicht teilen." Nach zwei weiteren Nächten unter Nyquil-Einfluss, in denen Tomo sich im Morgengrauen unbemerkt (wie er meinte) davon geschlichen hatte, hatte Shannon ihn gefragt, wie lange Tomo die Show noch fortführen wollte, oder ob er irgendwann dazu übergehen würde, die ganze Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen.

"Tja, irgendwas ist immer..."

Tomo hatte nach dem Einräumen jegliche weitere Hilfe von Shannon abgelehnt (vor allem, da er nicht wollte, dass der Drummer die Ordnung in der Küche noch mehr durcheinander brachte) und zum Abendessen einen köstlichen Shepherd's Pie gezaubert, den sie beide nun vor dem Fernseher vertilgten.

Satt und zufrieden schob Shannon schließlich seinen Teller von sich und konnte nur mit Mühe einen Rülpser unterdrücken. "Mann, wenn ich könnte, würde ich für immer und ewig hier bleiben."

Tomo grinste, stellte seinen leeren Teller auf den von Shannon und brachte sie in die Küche. "Das könnte uns ganz schön in Erklärungsnot bei Jared bringen", überlegte er laut und dachte an die mahnenden Worte des Sängers, als sie von ihrer Motorradtour zurückgekommen waren.

"Das wäre auch so ziemlich der einzige Grund, der mich davon abhalten würde", entgegnete Shannon, ehe er sich seiner Worte bewusst wurde, und war wirklich froh darüber, dass ihn und Tomo gerade eine Wand trennte. Vielleicht hatte er es ja nicht einmal gehört?

"Du spinnst doch." Okay, er hatte es doch gehört. Ächzend und mit zwei Flaschen Bier in der Hand (das Erste, seitdem Shannon am Kränkeln war) ließ Tomo sich wieder neben dem Drummer aufs Sofa plumpsen. "Er schien neulich nicht besonders happy darüber gewesen zu sein, dass wir uns wieder so gut zusammen gerauft haben. Ich will lieber nicht wissen, was er darüber denkt, dass du jetzt bei mir gecrasht bist."

Shannon rollte mit den Augen. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wer von ihnen beiden der ältere Bruder war. "Ist mir scheißegal, was Jared denkt", murmelte er beinahe tonlos und trank einen großen Schluck Bier. Nach dem ganzen Ingwer-Tee der letzten Tage war es eine richtige Wohltat.

Tomo pulte verlegen am Etikett seiner Bierflasche. Da war etwas, was ihm schon länger unter den Nägeln brannte und da sie das Thema jetzt sowieso schon angeschnitten hatten... "Ihm scheint es nicht scheißegal zu sein. Ich glaube, er macht sich Sorgen um dich." Er machte eine Pause, doch Shannon entgegnete nichts. "Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nicht ähnlich geht."

"Was soll das denn jetzt werden?"

"Du verschweigst mir irgendwas", diesmal schnitt Tomo dem Älteren das Wort ab, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. "Du brauchst es gar nicht abzustreiten; ich kenne dich gut genug. Und es scheint etwas zu sein, worüber du weder mit Jared, noch mit mir redest."

Shannon schürzte die Lippen und starrte angestrengt – und vor allem schweigend – geradeaus.

Tomo bohrte gnadenlos weiter, um zumindest mal so etwas wie eine Reaktion aus dem Älteren heraus zu kitzeln. "Mit mir redest du nicht darüber, weil du denkst, dass ich es nicht aushalte. Mit Jared redest du nicht darüber, weil du nicht willst, dass er seine Nase sofort wieder überall reinsteckt." Er machte eine weitere künstlerische Pause. "Es gibt da jemanden, oder nicht?"

Shannon fuhr sich durch die Haare und trank einen weiteren großen Schluck Bier. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Tomo kannte ihn zu gut, als dass er es noch hätte abstreiten können. Viel mehr als Schadensbegrenzung blieb ihm nicht mehr übrig. "Es ist...kompliziert."

"Ist es das nicht immer?"

Shannon leerte die Bierflasche und räusperte sich. "Irgendwie schon. Nur dieses Mal noch mehr."

"Ist es Mike?"

"Was? Nein!", wehrte Shannon sogleich ab. "Da ist nichts. Ich hab ihn nach seinem Überraschungsbesuch bei mir nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen. Und ich glaube, ich will es auch nicht."

Tomo trank einen Schluck Bier. Er hatte gehofft, etwas mehr aus Shannon heraus zu kriegen. Schon alleine, weil er ihm gerade versucht hatte klarzumachen, dass er bereit war, sich alles anzuhören, was der Ältere zu sagen hatte. Auch, wenn es ihn noch so sehr schmerzen würde. Shannon schien allerdings nicht auf das Angebot eingehen zu wollen. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Wenn du für immer und ewig hier bei mir bleibst, macht das alles Andere schon ziemlich kompliziert...", meinte Tomo sarkastisch und war bereit, das Thema wieder zu begraben.

"Eigentlich...würde es die Sache eher...einfacher machen", nuschelte Shannon so leise in seine leere Bierflasche, dass Tomo es kaum verstand. Die verlegene Röte, die sich auf dem Gesicht des Älteren ausbreitete, verriet ihn aber dennoch. Er hasste sich einmal mehr dafür, dass er seine Emotionen so schlecht im Zaum halten konnte und dass Tomo in ihm lesen konnte, wie in einem offenen Buch.

Normalerweise, zumindest. "Versteh ich nicht."

Shannon presste die Lippen zusammen, sein Puls raste. Die plötzlichen Schweißausbrüche wollte er am liebsten dem Fieber zuschreiben, doch das war schon seit zwei Tagen weg. Was genau hatte er eigentlich zu verlieren? Tomo hatte ihm bereits gestanden, dass er ihn noch immer liebte. Und trotzdem hatte Shannon Schiss. Das hier war neu für ihn. Überhaupt war er bisher kein wirklicher Beziehungsmensch gewesen und zwischen ihm und Tomo war schon einmal zu viel in die Brüche gegangen. Noch einmal würde ihre Freundschaft das nicht überstehen, da war sich Shannon sicher. Wahrscheinlich würde Tomo sogar von alleine darauf kommen, wenn er diese Unterhaltung noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Vielleicht konnte er es sich aber auch partout nicht vorstellen und stand wirklich dermaßen auf dem Schlauch, dass Shannons Geheimnis für immer sicher war. Er musste Tomo also gar nichts davon erzählen.

"Du bist es."  _Ach, fuck._

Tomo grinste ungläubig. "Hast du heimlich was von dem Nyquil genascht, als ich in der Küche am Werkeln war?"

"Ich bin nicht high."

"Ich glaube aber doch!" Tomo rutschte ein Stück von Shannon weg, um ihn besser ansehen zu können; um besser erkennen zu können, ob der Ältere gerade einen fiesen Spaß mit ihm trieb. Doch Shannons Miene war bitterernst. "Ich...ich weiß gerade echt nicht, was du mir sagen willst."

"Ich will...das." Shannon gestikulierte über das Sofa, den Couchtisch, das Wohnzimmer. "Ich will gemeinsam essen, Bier trinken, auf der Couch und im Bett liegen. In Boxershorts Kaffee trinken. Ich will das alles. Nur anders. Und...mehr."

"Shannon..."

Der Drummer senkte den Blick. Konnte den braunen Augen seines Gegenübers unmöglich noch länger standhalten.

"Du meinst das ernst."

Shannon zuckte mit den Achseln und nickte. "Ich hab tierisch Schiss davor, dass alles wieder kaputt geht. Gerade, weil wir uns wieder so gut zusammen gerauft haben. Aber nur so kann ich es auch nicht; es reicht mir nicht. Ich will dich. So wie früher, nur eben...anders. Keine Ahnung, ob ich das überhaupt kann. Oder ob und wie wir das hinkriegen sollen...Keine Ahnung, ob du das überhaupt immer noch immer willst."

Tomo rückte wieder näher an den Älteren heran und tastete vorsichtig nach Shannons Hand. "Ich hab doch sowieso nie was Anderes gewollt."

tbc.


End file.
